No Morals - A video game fanfiction
by Ares Peverell-Slytherin
Summary: Harry had game powers, is the main protagonist, No Slash, Crossovers in later chapters, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**June 20th, 1991**

**No. 4 Privet Drive **

Do right and wrong really exist? Or are they merely ideas forced upon others by 'society' to ensure chaos doesn't break out?

Harry decided at a young age that the only thing that mattered was what you could get away with, if you could it was right, if you couldn't it was wrong.

What was there to stop Uncle Vernon from hitting and starving him? Or to stop him from stealing food? Right and Wrong didn't mean anything.

There was no problem with sneaking into Dudley's room and playing on the best gift he had received for Christmas. A video game console. It had only come out three years ago and it was already super-advanced, you could play up to fifty games on it! Of course, Dudley had whined until his parents had gotten him the best one.

Making sure nobody else was in the house Harry snuck slowly up the stairs past Vernon who was asleep having his afternoon nap towards the door of the second bedroom where Dudley kept all his toys.

Gently pushing the door open he looked around before sighing with relief and walking in, it looked like Dudley was off with his gang for the time being. Grabbing the controller that was connected to the console by a wire he turned it on and began playing Pacman. It was his favourite game and he held the high score even if Dudley claimed it belonged to him, which in hindsight was lucky as Harry didn't want to have to explain why he had a high score on the console he was explicitly not allowed to touch.

Unfortunately for Harry, regular power cuts were occurring in Privet Drive at the moment due to industrial action so on the day he had chosen to play on the console a freak surge of power short-circuited the entire street causing over 2 amps to surge through the wire connecting the controller into Harry's body.

The young boy's heart stopped, and his body started going into shock, for any normal human if they weren't defibrillated within the next minute at most they would die. Most humans weren't young wizards with accidental magic. Most young wizards didn't have protective arrays made with blood magic and the power of love.

When combined with Harry's largest subconscious desire it brought forth a magnificent and unique power that could shake the world.

The power of the Gamer.

Vernon Dursley was furious. The freak had been playing on Dudley's new and expensive machine when a freak power surge had forced the boy unconscious. Luckily, he didn't seem too hurt so they didn't need to go to the hospital and the console was fine.

A few days in the cupboard with no food would do him well.

Harry slept peacefully for the first time in ten years that night, on top of his small cot in the cupboard under the stairs, as his brain chemistry went under radical changes and his magic mutated.

It was early morning when the ten-year-old woke up with a yawn and rubbed his blurry eyes.

**You have slept in your own bed, HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured and replaced with the trait [Weak].**

Harry stared at the message in front of him in disbelief, he had no clue as to what it was, although he was almost certain Vernon would think it freakish.

**Trait Gained.**

**[Freak]**

**You are abnormal and will always fit in better with those who are also special. Due to abnormality, your MP has doubled.**

Harry couldn't disagree with that, looking the screen over he pressed a button on the top left corner which opened up more options.

**[Status]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 1**

**Class - Beginner Wizard - LV 1/100 [0%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**HP - 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP - 500 [50 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 25**

**WIS - 25**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Points - 0**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**Trait - [Weak] You have been mistreated and are suffering from malnutrition. Health and Health Regen halved.**

Harry looked over the stats with awe before scowling as he read the consequences of the weak trait. Fucking Dursley's he would just have to start stealing more to try and fix the consequences of his rearing. He would get his revenge on them for this and everything else they had done.

**Traits Gained.**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[Ruthless]**

**You will not hesitate to do what needs to be done and you will never have second thoughts about ruining people's lives.**

Harry smiled with pleasure as he looked over the two new traits.

Perhaps he could get revenge sooner rather than later.

Wait, he was a wizard! It had just sunk in after looking over the information again. He could do magic. That made a lot of sense.

His class was beginner wizard, so obviously, the way to level that up would be the practice of magic. How do you channel magic?

**Perk Gained**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**Skill Gained **

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**500 MP to cast without a wand.**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

Harry gawked at the notification. He could do magic! It looked incredibly hard but he could do it! Although merely casting one spell caused him to drain all his MP and it would take five minutes before he recovered his MP.

He needed a wand.

**For figuring out how to use magic gain 1 WIS point.**

Grinning Harry sat up and pointed his hand at his pillow before whispering _'Wingardium Leviosa'_

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a massive drain on his body as all his MP left him and he lost focus.

A failure but the pillow had moved, if only slightly and that was enough for Harry.

**Skill Gained**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 1**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**That was amazing! If he levelled it up to 100 the cost of wandless magic would be reduced by 50%.**

**Quest Added**

**[Wandless Wizard Extraordinaire]**

**Objective - Reach level 10 of wandless magic**

**Reward - 100 EXP, 5% of the total cost of wandless magic.**

That was enough EXP to get him to level 2!

With five minutes up Harry turned back to the pillow and once again cast the levitation spell. This time he managed to focus for ten seconds and made the pillow float four inches into the air before he fell down exhausted. **[Wandless Magic]** had gone up around an eighth in its EXP bar. Only seven more times and he would have his second level in Wandless magic.

Forty minutes later and a new notification appeared.

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 2**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

Only 495 MP every time now! He was stuck in his cupboard for the next 24 hours so he had time to grind.

**[Status]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 2 [50/200]**

**Class - Beginner Wizard - LV 3/100 [37%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**HP - 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP - 500 [52 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 25**

**WIS - 26**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Points - 5**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**Skills**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 10**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**475 MP to cast without a wand. (5% Reduction)**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

**Perks**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**Traits**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[Ruthless]**

**You will not hesitate to do what needs to be done and you will never have second thoughts about ruining people's lives.**

**[Weak] You have been mistreated and are suffering from malnutrition. Health and Health Regen halved.**

It had taken him around a day, but he had finally completed the quest and he was now Level 2! He had five stat points to spend so he put them all into WIS because it would mean less time waiting for MP to Regen.

Now he had 62 MP Regen per 30 seconds.

Engrossed in his new stats he didn't notice Vernon opening the door to the cupboard.

"Boy! Out of there this instance!" The tub of lard roared.

Harry was terrified, had he seen the boxes?

As he crawled out and looked up at his uncle there was no sign of surprise or anger directed at the boxes.

He was safe.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He replied obediently.

"Make us breakfast," The whale ordered.

Harry fought the anger in him and the desire to levitate the man as high as possible and then let him drop to see if he bounced.

**Quest Added**

**[Levitate the whale] **

**Objective - Use your magic on Uncle Vernon until he reaches the height of the roof and then let go.**

**Reward – 1000 EXP,?,?**

Harry looked at the quest with a smile, he could do that, and get away with it. Accepting the Quest, he smiled as he began to plan.

With breakfast finished, Harry ran out of the house after grabbing some toast and bacon, headed for the park so that he could try out his magic on some new items.

Weirdly the sky turned red when he entered the park, cautious now Harry proceeded carefully towards the roundabout at the centre of the park.

**[Instant Dungeon - Harry Hunting]**

**Objective - Survive Dudley and his goons, make it safely back to your cupboard.**

**Reward – 200 EXP,?, ? **

**50 extra EXP for every goon you take out.**

Current level,** Harry Potter - Lv 2 [50/200]**

Harry looked around immediately he could already see Dudley and Piers Porkiss waddling towards him with malicious intent in their eyes.

Taking a running leap, he sped off towards the house without looking back, he needed to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Who knew his cousin's favourite pastime would qualify as a dungeon in a game?

Veering to the left he jumped over the small hedge in No 1 privet drive to avoid one of the goons blocking the street. As if expecting this there was another larger goon waiting in the garden who threw out his arms to grab him. Harry narrowly dodged and kept on running, the extra EXP wasn't worth it. No 2 Privet Drive was empty, and Harry took the chance to get back on the street. He was almost certain the dungeon was making the street appear longer as normally he would already have reached No 4.

Sliding between the legs of a massive boy who looked like he could quite literally crush Harry in his hands.

Standing up he started running again as he saw the rather dim boy, he had escaped look around obliviously.

Number 4 was within reach now; with a slam the door was shoved open and Harry dived into his open cupboard.

**[Instant Dungeon - Harry Hunting] Completed.**

**Reward - Daily Harry Hunting Dungeon, 200xp, [Lumos] spell, + 1 END.**

**Skill gained.**

**[Lumos] **

**Cost 10MP with a wand.**

**Cost 95MP without a wand. (5% Reduction)**

**A spell that creates a ball of light for seeing in the dark.**

Harry felt a mixture of horror and delight, he had a new spell to practise but there was also the fact that he would be going through the [Instant Dungeon - Harry Hunting] every day.

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 3 [50/300]**

**Class - Beginner Wizard - LV 12/100 [41%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**HP - 55 [11 per minute]**

**MP - 500 [62 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 11**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 25**

**WIS - 31**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Points - 5**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**Biography - Harry Potter is the son of James and Lily Potter. He has the powers of the Gamer and is a wizard.**

If he was a wizard how did his parents die in a fucking car crash, that was just pitiful! Were there other wizards in the world? Other gamers?

It was all the information he needed to learn to survive and thrive.

**Quest added.**

**[Discover others like you.]**

**Objective - Find more people who have the same abilities as you.**

**Reward - Wand, ? and ?**

That was now a priority if the Game gave Harry a wand, he would be able to grind levels easily.

If instant dungeons could pop up did that mean dungeons could have set positions? If he could find a dungeon to improve in it would be great, but he needed a weapon because all of his magic was pretty shit at attacking.

One day till his cousin's birthday, tomorrow they would be going to the zoo and Harry would be expected to stay silent and unseen.

He could live with that.

As Harry clambered out of the boot of the Dursley's car he watched Dudley and Piers laughing together. They looked different from how they were in the dungeon which led Harry to believe that they were different.

It didn't matter if he harmed them in the dungeon because they weren't affected in real life.

Walking around the zoo he came to stop in front of a snake that Dudley was annoying.

When his cousin turned away Harry spoke,

"I feel bad for you, locked up in this glass box, with idiots like Dudders irritating you."

The snake seemed to react to his words and started staring at him, which attracted Dudley again.

"Look, dad! It's awake!" He roared before hitting the glass.

Harry's magic reacted instinctively and the barrier separating his cousin and the snake disappeared.

It all happened very quickly, Dudley fell in and got soaked, the snake lept out and them it spoke. The snake actually spoke.

_'Thank you, youngling, I appreciate this.' _

Before it slithered away causing chaos.

**Skill gained**

**[Paresltongue] LV- MAX**

**The ability to speak to most reptiles and command reptiles with weaker willpower.**

Harry looked in shock, that was amazing! He could speak to snakes!

He barely noticed his uncle dragging him back to the car as the Dursley family made a quick getaway after the incident involving Dudley.

It was a Sunday so Vernon would be doing all his household repairs with the equipment he 'borrowed' from his workplace.

One of those jobs included fixing the roof, a perfect chance to complete the quest Harry had received earlier that week.

"Boy do the gardening!" Petunia ordered in her usual shrill voice.

Harry was perfectly happy to do so as it put him in prime position to orchestrate the demise of her husband. Maybe not the demise, but at least the serious injury of the fat bastard if his physics was right. 25-30 feet was enough to cripple him surely.

It didn't take long for Vernon to pick up his expensive tools as he strutted to the ladder, he had set up on the side of the house to reach the roof. Watching the man climb up the ladder made Harry feel like crying, it was very physically demanding for the obese man and it was pitiful to watch.

Pretending to Focus on his gardening for the moment he looked at his **[Status]** which said;

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 3 [50/300]**

**HP - 55 [11 per minute]**

**MP - 500 [62 per 30 seconds]**

It would cost him 475MP to cast the spell, so he only had one chance to get it right. Angling his head, he watched Petunia leave the window where she had been watching him from and took this as his chance.

With Vernon on the roof already it would take very little effort.

_'Wingardium Leviosa'_

Harry whispered with conviction, picturing his Uncle floating slightly above the roof until he was just over the edge and then releasing his grip on the spell.

'Crash!'

Harry reacted immediately; he couldn't afford to let any suspicion fall on him.

"Aunt Petunia call 999! Uncle Vernon fell off the roof!" Harry shouted forcing panic into his voice and letting his natural nervousness appear on his face as he played it off as concern.

He could hear Petunia shriek as she saw the mangled form of Vernon's legs through the window before she rushed for the phone.

Harry's uncle had fainted immediately from the pain of breaking both his legs and a couple of ribs as well as whatever internal bleeding he had.

Harry felt a sense of satisfaction as he saw the quest appeared as complete.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Levitate the whale] **

**Objective - Use your magic on Uncle Vernon until he reaches the height of the roof and then let go.**

**Reward - 1000xp, Skill gained [ID create], Inventory unlocked, new quest unlocked.**

**[Instant Dungeon create] (Active) **

**Options open:**

**Bullies**

**Mini Acromantula**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 7 [250/700]**

**HP - 55 [11 per minute]**

**MP - 500 [62 per 30 seconds]**

**Stat points - 25**

He had so many stat points! He could create dungeons! His EXP had been doubled by the Vengeance trait because it counted as revenge on Vernon. It was definitely worth the effort.

As the ambulance appeared Harry played the part of traumatised nephew very well, before being moved to a separate car to visit the hospital. Relaxing he began to distribute his points.

**STR - 5**

**END - 11**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 50**

**WIS - 31**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Points - 0**

**Perk gained for reaching 50 INT! **

**[The Chosen One]**

**Doubles overall Mana.**

Harry was positively giddy after reading that perk. His previous MP of 500 after all the stat points and new perk was a whopping 2000 MP after all his perks and traits were added. 50 X 1 = 2000!

**Quest Added.**

**[Birth of a killer]**

**Objective- Ensure your uncle dies and complete your revenge. **

**Reward - 5000xp, Unique mystery skill, Elemental fire magic.**

**Optional - Do it yourself and gain [Emerald Flame] perk.**

**Optional - Monologue to your Uncle before killing him and gain [Lord of Fire] perk.**

Harry was honestly a little shaken by the quest, could he bring himself to kill the man? He searched his soul and what he found made him realise something, with benefits like that he could easily bring himself to kill his abuser. Harry doubted it would have been possible if there were no rewards.

Trait **[Ruthless]** upgraded.

**[No Morals]** gained.

**[No Morals] **

**You will not hesitate to do anything so long as it benefits you. Whether it be murder or petty theft. Torture or Mercy. All of it is easy for you and you feel no regret.**

Harry grinned, he could already feel all of his previous doubts disappearing as he became resolved to murder his Uncle, technically Vernon wasn't even related to him so it wouldn't be killing family.

They arrived at the hospital and were ushered into the waiting room, Petunia still red-eyed as she cried and Dudley confused, not quite sure what was happening.

Harry was content to sit knowing there was no way for him to do anything while Vernon was in the operating theatre. There was about a 50% chance of Vernon dying at the moment which would disappoint Harry as he wanted the extra rewards that came with killing the bastard. Though Harry doubted the bugger would give up on life so easily.

6 Hours later...

Uncle Vernon was now stable, and visitors were allowed. Petunia, Dudley, and Harry all went in and Harry's aunt and cousin said how happy they were he had survived while Harry kept quiet in a corner. Sadly, his Uncle couldn't talk yet because of the drugs but the general meaning came across.

After around half an hour it was time to go home and Harry left the ward with Petunia and Dudley. Just as they reached the exit of the main ward he mentioned needing to go to the loo, Petunia was too tired to argue and just told him to meet her at the car.

Harry grinned and nodded before slipping back into the ward from whence he came.

Keeping to the shadows he slid along the hallways, his luck stat was holding out and there was no one in the ward except patients at the moment.

Sneaking into the sleeping Vernon's room Harry smirked, before moving the panic button out of reach of the crippled man and poking him awake.

"Pssst Uncle Vernon you awake?" Harry asked with a giggle and the surprise in the fat man's face.

"Good, I need to monologue for a minute so I thought I would tell you that I have decided my life would be a lot easier without you, after all, I don't feel like being abused. Why do you think I made you fall in the first place?" Harry admitted with a smile.

Vernon looked at the small boy with a mixture of anger and fear.

"I know you can't reply so I'll guess you are trying to convince me not to pull the plug on your little life. If you are promising less work or asking for forgiveness you are about ten years too late. Goodbye Vernon, you fat bastard!" Harry crowed to the silence of the room as he pulled the plug on the heart monitor and life support machine before he levitated one of the pillows that Vernon wasn't using onto the man's face.

"Can't have anyone interrupting us can we Uncle?" Harry spoke with false kindness.

The older man's rapidly beating heart gave out as he took his last breath. Repositioning the pillow with magic and wiping down the plugs and wires he stuck them back into the machine as it started emitting its flatline noise. Harry tore down the ward hallway thanking his Luck stat as he met no one until he reached the car.

"Sorry about that Aunt Petunia." harry said with a smile.

"Hurry up boy!" The woman sneered, clearly, she had recovered from the initial trauma. Harry would need to see her face when she learnt her husband was dead. It would look like a heart attack because of obesity.

Harry was silent the whole way back as he read what his rewards were.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Birth of a killer]**

**Objective- Ensure your uncle dies and complete your revenge. **

**Reward - 5000xp, Unique mystery skill, Elemental fire magic.**

**Optional - Do it yourself and gain [Emerald Flame] perk.**

**Optional - Monologue to your Uncle before killing him and gain [Lord of Fire] perk.**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 16 [350/1600]**

**HP - 55 [11 per minute]**

**MP - 2000 [62 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 11**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 50**

**WIS - 31**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 45**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak)(X 2 for being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

The obvious choice was to put his stat points into WIS to keep up with his INT, but he wanted to increase his health as well.

In the end, he put 19 points into WIS bringing it up to 50 and leaving him with 26 points, ten which he put into DEX to increase his speed and sixteen into END to increase his health.

**Perk gained.**

**Reach 50 WIS! [The Wise One.]**

**Doubles overall Mana Regen.**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 16 [350/1600]**

**HP - 135 [27 per minute]**

**MP - 2000 [200 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 27**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 50**

**WIS - 50**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 0**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2 (X 2 because of The Wise One)**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak)(For being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

Harry wanted to get rid of the [weak] Trait. It was stopping him from having any substantial health!

After getting ready for bed he noticed a notification, his uncle had been pronounced officially dead and so he was getting his other rewards.

**Perk Gained**

**[Lord of Fire]**

**All fire-related spells and attacks cost 50% less.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Emerald Flame]**

**A unique perk that relates to your eye colour, all fire attacks and spells do 100% more damage and have an Emerald colour.**

**Class Gained**

**[Fire Mage] - LV 1/100**

**Gain 5 CHA every level.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Fireball] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 500 points of fire damage to target**

**Skill Gained**

**[Meteor] (Active)**

**1500 MP to cast**

**Deals 5000 points of fire damage to target**

**Skill Gained**

**[Wall of Fire]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Surrounds caster with a ten-metre circular wall of fire.**

**Can take 250 points of damage.**

Harry was positively giddy, he had actual offensive magic now! All he had to do was kill his stupid uncle and he had been rewarded massively. He wasn't sure what CHA did though.

Swapping his main class from **[Beginner Wizard]** to **[Fire Mage]** the young boy did a little jig before he lay down to rest.

All he needed to do now was get rid of the **[Weak]** trait and he would be ready to start an adventure.

**Saturday 20th July 1991**

Poor, poor Vernon. Harry was currently attending the stupid oaf's funeral and it was quite possibly the most boring event he had ever been to.

Ever since discovering his new powers over fire Harry had been practising day and night and had managed to level up his new class twenty-three times! His CHA stat had gone through the roof and was now at a whopping 120.

When Harry hit 50 on his CHA, he finally learnt what it was for, while STR was obvious, END was for Health, DEX for speed, INT for MP and intelligence, WIS for MP recovery, LCK for well... luck, CHA changed the way he looked and the way people acted towards him.

Originally Harry knew he had been a rather plain-looking child who was small and skinny, with a thin face and knobbly knees. His only redeeming features were his almond-shaped emerald green eyes.

Now he stood at an incredible 5"4 with high cheekbones, a chiselled jaw, a sculpted nose although the remainder of his baby fat clung to his face. If not for the fact he still had the **[weak]** trait and was slightly paler than he should be Harry could have almost believed himself cured.

**Perk Gained! For reaching 50 CHA,**

**[The Boy who attracted Girls]**

**People will be ten times more likely to do what you ask them with a 20% chance of believing anything you say.**

**Perk Gained! For reaching 100 CHA,**

**[The Man with a silver tongue]**

**50% more likely for people to believe you when you lie.**

Harry had been quite surprised and tried it out on Petunia,

"Aunt Petunia, I truly am sorry that Uncle Vernon died, I wish there was something I could do." Harry lied with a sorrowful expression.

**Skill Gained**

**[Lying] (Passive)**

**People are 50% more likely to believe reasonable lies.**

**For more outlandish lies (CHA/10)% chance, people will believe you if a lower level. (CHA/100)% chance people will believe you if a higher level than you.**

It was an interesting skill, an especially helpful one as he played off why he looked so different from before to Petunia and Dudley.

The unique skill he had unlocked was **[Inventory]** but Harry wasn't quite sure how to use it yet as whenever he activated it all that appeared was a box.

**[Harry Hunting]** had stopped ever since Harry had unlocked **[ID create]** which was a fun way to pass the time and the young** [Fire Mage]** felt ready to take a new dungeon on. Harry slipped off into the graveyard and activated his skill shouting** [ID Create]** for extra emphasise and disappeared.

Harry appeared in a forest surrounded by cobwebs as he planned his strategy, he could cast ten fireballs until his MP ran out and it would take five minutes to recover his MP, so he needed to be cautious.

It wasn't long before he met his first enemy, a two-foot-long spider, and these were meant to be Mini Acromantula!

Spamming fireballs he hit the spider until it smelled of fried chicken.

**50 EXP earned! **

Harry recovered before he set off again, he needed 1200 EXP to level up so that meant 24 more of those spider creatures.

Walking along the forest trail he started to follow a routine as he barbecued a spider and then waited while recovering his MP before moving on and repeating the process.

**[Levelled up!]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level 17 [0/1700]**

Gained 5 Stat points to be used upon exiting of the dungeon.

The young Fire Mage grinned as he revelled in levelling up from defeating monsters for the first time.

**[Warning! Incoming Mini-Boss]**

**Quest Added**

**Objective - Defeat the level 30 Acromantula Boss**

**Reward - Tutorial on the use of [Inventory] skill, the [Analyze] skill and 10,000 EXP.**

Harry thought those were pretty good rewards, after all, how hard could his first boss be?

Summoning a** [Wall of Fire]** he waited patiently until the Spider attacked.

It came quickly and silently destroying his [Wall of Fire] with a single move. If it could deal 250 points of damage it could one-shot kill Him! Harry realised, once again cursing the shitty trait that was **[Weak]** as he used his DEX to dodge the incoming blast of silk before returning fire with a spam attack of seven fireballs.

That was **(50 = 7000)** damage and the thing was still fucking standing! Fucking ridiculous! If Harry had that much HP, he could begin calling himself a fucking demigod. Why was it only him who had such shitty HP?

**MP - 1300/2000**

Even with his new perks, it wasn't doing the job.

Running back down the path he had come he swerved and ducked to avoid the projectiles coming at him, with good reason too as the poison melted a tree next to him.

MP recovered completely Harry sprinted ahead for a second before making his stand, there was no way a fucking spider could survive this.

**[Meteor] (5000 X 2) = 10,000**

**[Meteor] (5000 X 2) = 10,000**

If the bloody Acromantula could survive 20,000 fire damage Harry would start running again, after all, he only had to wait every five minutes before he could cast again.

**MP - 500/2000**

**[Lucky hit] occurs due to LCK stat.**

**Attack times by LCK stat.**

**(20,000 X 20) = 400,000 Fire Damage**

"Hahahahahahaha, fuck you spider!"

Harry watched the now one giant emerald meteor come smashing into the Spider just as Harry started running as he realised there was going to be a blast zone.

He barely got ten metres before he was blown another 100 metres straight into a tree.

**-100 HP**

**Critical danger alert!**

**35/135 HP**

**Skill Gained**

**[Fire Resistance] (Passive) - LV 50**

**1% of Fire Damage is reduced for every level. Due to Lord of Fire Perk, you are granted an increase in resistance.**

Harry could only groan as he received the notification of his victory.

**Quest Completed.**

**Objective - Defeat the level 30 Acromantula Boss**

**Reward - Tutorial on the use of [Inventory] skill, the [Analyse] skill and 10,000 EXP.**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

Harry smiled from his semi-paralyzed position before opening [Status] and adding all of his Stat points to END, he needed higher health, or he was going to die every time he went overboard with a new skill.

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 22 [500/22000]**

**HP - 285 [52 per minute]**

**MP - 2000 [200 per 30 seconds]**

**Class – Fire Mage – LV 36/100 [68%] - Beginner Wizard - LV 27/100 [68%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 5**

**END - 57**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 50**

**WIS - 50**

**CHA - 120**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 0**

**Money - £0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2 (X 2 because of The Wise One)**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak) (For being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**Skills (100% increase to all fire attacks)(All Fire attacks 50% less) **

**[Fireball] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 500 points of fire damage to target **

**[Meteor] (Active)**

**1500 MP to cast**

**Deals 5000 points of fire damage to target **

**[Wall of Fire]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Surrounds caster with a ten-metre circular wall of fire.**

**Can take 250 points of damage.**

**[Lying] (Passive)**

**People are 50% more likely to believe reasonable lies.**

**For more outlandish lies (CHA/10) % chance, people will believe you if a lower level. (CHA/100)% chance people will believe you if a higher level than you.**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 20**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**450 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

**[Lumos] **

**Cost 10MP with a wand.**

**Cost 90MP without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that creates a ball of light for seeing in the dark.**

**[Parseltongue] LV- MAX**

**The ability to speak to most reptiles and command reptiles with weaker willpower.**

**[Instant Dungeon create] (Active) **

**Options open:**

**Bullies**

**Mini Acromantula**

**Perks**

**[Lord of Fire]**

**All fire-related spells and attacks cost 50% less.**

**[Emerald Flame]**

**A unique perk that relates to your eye colour, all fire attacks and spells do 100% more damage and have an Emerald colour.**

**[The Chosen One.]**

**Doubles overall Mana.**

**[The Boy who attracted Girls]**

**People will be ten times more likely to do what you ask them with a 20% chance of believing anything you say.**

**[The Man with a silver tongue]**

**50% more likely for people to believe you when you lie.**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**Traits**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[No Morals] **

**You will not hesitate to do anything so long as it benefits you. Whether it be murder or petty theft. Torture or Mercy. All of it is easy for you and you feel no regret.**

**[Weak] You have been mistreated and are suffering from malnutrition. Health and Health Regen halved.**

**Classes**

**[Beginner Wizard]**

**No special attributes (beginner class), requires completion to unlock superior magic classes related to Wizardry.**

**[Fire Mage]**

**Gain 5 CHA every level, prerequisite class for [Grand Fire Mage]**

Harry grinned when he saw what his new Perk was.

**Perk gained for reaching 50 END.**

**[The Boy who Lived] (After nearly killing himself)**

**All Health and Health Regen doubled.**

This counteracted his **[Weak]** trait, plus he had just received a new quest.

**Quest Added.**

**[Growing Healthier]**

**Objective - Reach 100 END before September 1st**

**Reward - [Weak] Trait removed**

Harry didn't know what was happening on the first of September but with school out, he was sure he could reach 100 END easily.

Healed enough Harry sat up and looked at his latest skills.

**[Inventory] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Inventory is an asset which allows the Gamer to collect items throughout the game and utilise them for whatever purpose they want. **

**Only inorganic items. Items kept in Stasis. Use command word [Inventory] to summon.**

That made sense, if he found anything, he liked he could just keep it hidden in his inventory.

His newest skill was quite possibly the most helpful though.

**[Analyse] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Allows you to see the equivalent of [Status] for other people. **

**Can tell you other people's thoughts about you and display a biography as you learn more about them.**

**Restrictions - Doesn't work on those more than 10 levels higher out of Instant Dungeons. Works on all creatures in Instant Dungeons.**

His health recovered Harry exited the dungeon and rejoined the funeral procession.

**Petunia Dursley **

**LV - 13**

**HP - 150**

**MP - 0**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 10**

**END - 15**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 12**

**WIS - 3**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 4**

**Thinks Harry is an ungrateful brat who she should just kick out now that Vernon is gone. Suspects Vernon's accident was Harry's freakishness.**

Harry groaned at that because if she kicked him out that would be yet another thing, he would have to find a solution to. Stupid harpy, she couldn't even do one thing helpful.

Harry needed some money and a place to stay that was separate from the Dursley's if he was going to live peacefully as he levelled up.

His answer came four days later on the 24th of July.

It was a classic morning, Harry woke up early and made breakfast, Vernon's life insurance was enough to stabilise life at No 4 Privet Drive for the moment and so he set the table before eating his full English breakfast and returning to his cupboard.

He heard Dudley pounding down the stairs and had to refrain from burning the house down, at least until he was kicked out.

"Mum! Post's here!" Dudley called from the kitchen and before long Harry heard his aunt shout back that Harry could get it.

Groaning the young Fire Mage dragged himself out of his cupboard and grabbed the post as a notification appeared.

**[Read the letter!]**

**Objective - Read the contents of the letter before Petunia can stop you.**

**Reward - Information**

It wasn't even a quest; he had no option to say yes or no.

Stuffing the letter addressed to him into his inventory Harry brought the rest into the kitchen and dumped it on the table.

"Dudley be a good chap and leave me be for the rest of the day." Harry drawled as he returned to cupboard and cast a wandless [Lumos]

Noting the odd way, it was addressed to him 'in the cupboard under the stairs.' he opened it up and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**The rest of the letter was a list of obscure Wizarding items that he would need to procure.**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring if they desire, an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Harry could only chuckle in disbelief, he had known he was a wizard, but the fact there was an actual fucking school for them was hilarious.

At least he knew why the game had given him the Quest to find others like him. At last, he was finally getting a wand, he would be able to learn offensive magical spells and finally level up his pathetic** [Beginner Wizard]** class.

That did bring up the idea of how he was meant to find somewhere to obtain these items. Logically there had to be a shop or shops somewhere otherwise they wouldn't expect him to be able to acquire anything.

Perhaps he should use **[Analyse]** and find another Wizard or Witch to tell him? That was a good idea! Just look for someone with a level he couldn't see.

There was very little chance of finding another wizard in Surrey so to London it was!

Now how was he going to acquire the money to afford a bus ticket?

Dudley and his gang had always taken Harry's money whenever he managed to scrounge any up, bullies seemed to like taking his money.

Harry suddenly had a thought, one of the instant dungeons he could create had bullies in it. The weak bullies only worth 50 EXP according to an earlier quest, but they should drop money, right?

**[ID Create]**

He was back in the middle of the park where Harry hunting used to occur regularly. Dudley and Piers Polkiss were already making their way over with blank looks on their faces.

**[Analyse]**

**Dudley Dursley **

**LV - 7**

**HP - 100**

**MP - 0**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 12**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 3**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 4**

**A mindless clone created for use as an enemy in a dungeon.**

**Piers Polkiss**

**LV - 5**

**HP -100**

**MP - 0**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 8**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 6**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 3**

**CHA - 5**

**LCK - 4**

**A mindless clone created for use as an enemy in a dungeon.**

Harry couldn't help but laugh, this was going to be so easy.

Calling on his magic he cast:

**[Fireball]**

**[Fireball]**

The emerald balls of flame ignited the two boys as the husks of flesh let out screams and turned to ash.

**[Gained 100EXP and £2]**

So that was a pound per bully and about twenty more and he'd be able to get a ticket to London.

It was too easy, just wandering around burning his fellow ten-year-olds alive and gathering the money they dropped as loot.

**[Gained 1000EXP and £20]**

He had £22 now for the fare, it would take around £5 for a return ticket and he could always make more money whenever he needed to by grinding in the dungeon.

Exiting the dungeon, he went to sleep in preparation for the next day of adventures.

Harry woke up early, made breakfast, ate in record time, and proceeded to run for the 7:30 bus to central London. He arrived in London at 9:40 after a two- and a-bit hour trip.

Turning on **[Analyse]** Harry just started walking around randomly, he saw hundreds of muggles, sometimes even what he assumed were Werewolves! but wizards continued to elude him. He reckoned with magic at their disposal they would be quite rich, so he headed for Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park.

Surely there was an easier way to do this. After walking across the whole of the park he had arrived in Mayfair, with still no wizard found.

Maybe there were very few of them?

It had just turned noon and was coming close to lunch hour for most people, so Harry decided to find somewhere to eat.

He didn't have enough money to dine in any of the fancy places nearby, so he kept on walking towards the river, hoping to find some cheap street food. He was passing Charing Cross when it happened, he saw a wizard. Coming out of a rundown old shop, curiosity overtook Harry and he entered the building quickly. Walking in he couldn't help but notice it was small, dingy, and weirdly welcoming.

There were actual people inside, wizards, all of them. Curious about what it could mean Harry took a hat from his inventory and covered his face with it before walking up to the bartender and asking,

"Excuse me, how would I go about buying my books for Hogwarts?"

"Off to Hogwarts, are you? Where are your parents?" The man asked as he cleaned a glass.

"They told me to learn where to go first," Harry replied easily.

The bartender seemed to take it in stride as he merely shrugged and directed Harry towards an alleyway in the back.

"Now watch carefully lad,"

He drew out a stick, presumably a wand and started tapping different bricks as suddenly they started disappearing revealing a myriad of colourful shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, the shopping district for wizards and witches, have a good day now."

Ping!

You have discovered **[Diagon Alley]**, it is now possible to gain a wand and learn more about your kind.

**Quest Completed.**

**[Discover others like you.]**

**Objective - Find more people who have the same abilities as you.**

**Reward - Wand, bank account and access to a spell book shop.**

Harry grinned, if that was true, he needed to find the bank for his first reward and then he would be able to acquire his other prizes.

He walked through the crowd's past shops called Eeylops owl emporium, Gambol and Japes and Flourish and Botts. The last one was a book shop that looked to have several interesting magic books. Finally, he reached a white marble building that was called Gringotts Bank.

Walking through the doors he was shocked by the sight of goblins.

**[Entered Instant Dungeon]**

They looked nasty and mean, so Harry used **[Analyse]** on one of them.

**Bank Teller Bogard **

**LV - 92**

**HP - 4780**

**MP - 6780**

**Race - Goblin**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 146**

**END - 478**

**DEX - 134**

**INT - 678**

**WIS - 398**

**CHA - 7**

**LCK - 13**

A cog in the machine that is Gringotts bank.

Harry was terrified, this creature could kill him with barely an effort if it tried, it had more than three times his health and mana!

Approaching cautiously Harry politely asked,

"Excuse me, sir, do you know perhaps how I could access my bank account?"

The creature looked up with a sneer before asking,

"Name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin seemed to freeze for a second before he smiled a scary smirk and questioned.

"Key?"

"What key sir?"

The goblin looked as if it was contemplating murdering a bug as it sighed before shoving a dagger across the desk.

**[Analyse]**

**[Goblin Ritual Dagger]**

**Rating: Rare**

**Durability: 250/250 Attack Power: 10**

**~Will draw blood cleanly with 0% chance of infection**

**~Will heal wound caused**

Harry grimaced as he noticed it,

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"A drop of blood on the parchment to prove who you are."

Harry drew the dagger across his finger and allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the offered parchment.

Names started to appear in spidery handwriting, however before he could read them the goblin snatched the parchment away and after reading it nodded.

"Follow Griphook, he will take you to your vault."

Following the smaller creature, Harry climbed into the minecart and held on for dear life as they sped downwards.

They eventually stopped outside a vault as Griphook motioned for Harry to follow him before unlocking the door and swinging it open.

**[Vault 687] discovered.**

**Your parents left you more than you knew.**

Walking in Harry grinned as he saw all the gold,

"How much is there?"

The goblin looked at him with narrowed eyes before replying,

"50,000 Galleons, to be refilled to that exact amount every birthday till you are seventeen and then the remaining amount will be given to you."

Harry was gobsmacked, that was loads of gold! He could move out from the Durselys now!

"Can you convert half of it into pounds please?"

The Goblin looked shocked before nodding and with a click of his fingers stacks of notes replaced half the pile of gold.

"I'll need a moment."

Harry told the Goblin, who seemingly used to this left.

Taking this chance to open his inventory Harry started shoving coins and notes in with fervour.

It took him an hour and a half even with the seemingly limitless box but by the end of it, he had 25,000 Galleons and £123, 250.

With a permanent grin stuck to his face, Harry walked out of the now-empty vault, and Griphook who only registered surprise for a second took him back to the lobby.

"Mr Griphook, would it be possible to buy an apartment in London with some of the money left in my parent's vault?" He asked curiously.

"Indeed, you will have to fill in a form and submit it to the real estate department, but it should go through easily." The Goblin admitted.

Harry spent the rest of the day filling out forms and by the end of it, the Goblins had promised that by the start of August they would have a suitably luxurious apartment ready. He had been told it would be in Knightsbridge or Chelsea depending on openings within the time frame.

Harry took the bus back to the Dursley's and headed to bed incredibly satisfied with himself.

It was the day before his birthday and Harry was grinding in the [Harry Hunting] Dungeon, enjoying being a little bit of pyromaniac before the big day.

He was going to get himself a wand tomorrow.

He hadn't managed to sneak away from Petunia back to Diagon Alley yet, but with his new apartment going to be ready soon Harry planned to leave the Dursley's far behind.

Not to mention the latest quest he had received.

**Quest Added.**

**[Pyromania keeps the Doctor away]**

**Objective- Burndown Privet Drive. Finally, leave your unsavoury past behind permanently. **

**Reward - [Weak] trait removed.**

His other quest to reach 100 END before September 1st would become obsolete but that didn't matter as Harry still planned to reach 100 END soon. Plus, this way was so much sweeter.

His Emerald flames danced around him as he practised his latest skill,

**[Fire Manipulation] - LV MAX**

**5MP per second**

**Control your Emerald flames in any shape you desire.**

**Attacks used will deduct extra MP.**

Send out streams of flame to burn the bullies to death, having the flames wrap themselves like a noose around the target. It was a fun new hobby to experiment with.

It was early morning when Harry shoved all his meagre belongings into his inventory and made to evacuate the premises.

Sneaking away he made for the road when someone called out,

"Oi! Harry!"

It was a giant of a man; someone Harry was sure he had never met before. Preparing to fight he used **[Analyse]** on the target.

**Hagrid**

**Lv - ?**

This giant was more than ten levels higher than him at a minimum.

"Harry it is you! Happy Birthday!" The giant man, Hagrid said smiling as he pulled out a box.

Harry realised he was in no danger and told the man to be quiet. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

He was holding out a slightly squashed cake.

Harry was a little surprised but accepted it gratefully.

"It's not good to run away so early in the morning Harry!"

"Sorry, sir! I was off to Diagon Alley to get my wand, I couldn't wait!" Harry said with a partially truthful grin.

Hagrid seemed to understand,

"Well Harry as you know you're a wizard, my name is Hagrid and I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley for shopping." The Giant explained.

This seemed very logical, after all how was the average wizard child meant to get to the shopping district.

"As you say Hagrid, let's get going," Harry answered as if what the man had said was very wise.

The giant seemed like he was about to say something before deciding against it and climbing into his motorcycle.

Harry climbed into the sidecar and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Then they took off.

Harry was shocked as he watched Privet Drive get left behind in the dust as they sped towards London through the sky.

"Certainly, an interesting experience isn't it Harry!" Hagrid roared with laughter as he gunned the accelerator. It was hard to tell how fast they were going as the lights of London drew ever closer.

"We'll drop down by Charing Cross and walk through The Leaky Cauldron!" Hagrid explained.

It was about seven in the morning and Harry decided they were far away enough for him to be cleared if any suspicion.

With a single thought, Harry let the carefully contained flame in his cupboard loose onto the floor.

**[Fire Manipulation]** had no distance set it merely required more MP the further away you were, and Harry had just used up all 2000 MP to release a single flame of his emerald green fire onto the house.

Grinning Harry soared off into the distance.

Petunia woke with sweat, she had just dreamed of her husband again, before the accident and had realised Harry the little freak that he was had been getting away with doing barely any chores since Vernon's death.

That would change now, she was determined to blame him for Vernon's untimely end, it was his freakishness that had caused her dead husband to fall, she just knew it.

It really was hot, climbing out of her bed in her grandma nightdress she unbolted her bedroom door and walked out into the hall.

There was an eerie green glow coming from downstairs.

It was the same colour as the brat and Lily's eyes.

Petunia didn't have time to scream as the floor fell through and she was engulfed by the hungry flames of vengeance.

Dudley died in his sleep, still snoring loudly as he was engulfed and consumed.

The fire spread to the surrounding houses quickly and quietly as if it was alive. One by one people were engulfed, houses turned to husks adding fuel to the flames of destruction that were destroying any evidence that Harry had ever lived there, whether it be the park or his bullies, nothing remained by the time the sun rose.

Over six hundred people had died, not one scream was heard and when the police and firefighters came to investigate all they could see was a black wasteland where Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey once stood.

Harry received several notifications,

**[627 X 50 = 31350 EXP Gained.]**

**[Level up!]**

It was a surprise; he didn't think he would get so much EXP from just burning down a few buildings.

Quest Completed.

**[Pyromania keeps the Doctor away]**

**Objective- Burndown Privet Drive. Finally, leave your unsavoury past behind permanently. **

**Reward - [Weak] trait removed.**

Harry grinned as he saw and felt the reward taking effect.

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 23 [10950/23000]**

**HP - 1140 [228 per minute] (Boy Who Lived Perk)**

**MP - 2000 [200 per 30 seconds]**

**Class – Fire Mage – LV 40/100 [32%] - Beginner Wizard - LV 27/100 [68%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank – Mortal**

**STR - 5**

**END - 57**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 50**

**WIS - 50**

**CHA - 120**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 5**

**Money - £123,267, 25,000 G**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2 (X 2 because of The Wise One)**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak) (For being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**Skills (100% increase to all fire attacks) (All Fire attacks 50% less) **

**[Fireball] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 500 points of fire damage to target **

**[Meteor] (Active)**

**1500 MP to cast**

**Deals 5000 points of fire damage to target **

**[Wall of Fire]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Surrounds caster with a ten-metre circular wall of fire.**

**Can take 250 points of damage.**

**[Lying] (Passive)**

**People are 50% more likely to believe reasonable lies.**

**For more outlandish lies (CHA/10) % chance, people will believe you if a lower level. (CHA/100) % chance people will believe you if a higher level than you.**

**[Analyse] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Allows you to see the equivalent of [Status] for other people. **

**Can tell you other people's thoughts about you and display a biography as you learn more about them.**

**Restrictions - Doesn't work on those more than 10 levels higher out of Instant Dungeons. Works on all creatures in Instant Dungeons.**

**[Fire Resistance] (Passive) - LV 50**

**1% of Fire Damage is reduced for every level. Due to Lord of Fire Perk, you are granted an increase in resistance.**

**[Inventory] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Inventory is an asset which allows the Gamer to collect items throughout the game and utilise them for whatever purpose they want. **

**Only inorganic items. Items kept in Stasis. Use command word [Inventory] to summon.**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 20**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**450 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

**[Lumos] **

**Cost 10MP with a wand.**

**Cost 90MP without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that creates a ball of light for seeing in the dark.**

**[Fire Manipulation] - LV MAX**

**5MP per second**

**Control your Emerald flames in any shape you desire.**

**[Parseltongue] LV- MAX**

**The ability to speak to most reptiles and command reptiles with weaker willpower.**

**[Instant Dungeon create] (Active) **

**Options open:**

**Bullies**

**Mini Acromantula**

**Perks**

**[Lord of Fire]**

**All fire-related spells and attacks cost 50% less.**

**[Emerald Flame]**

**A unique perk that relates to your eye colour, all fire attacks and spells do 100% more damage and have an Emerald colour.**

**[The Chosen One.]**

**Doubles overall Mana.**

**[The Boy who attracted Girls]**

**People will be ten times more likely to do what you ask them with a 20% chance of believing anything you say.**

**[The Man with a silver tongue]**

**50% more likely for people to believe you when you lie.**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**[The Boy who Lived] (After nearly killing himself)**

**All Health and Health Regen doubled.**

**Traits**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[No Morals] **

**You will not hesitate to do anything so long as it benefits you. Whether it be murder or petty theft. Torture or Mercy. All of it is easy for you and you feel no regret.**

**Classes**

**[Beginner Wizard]**

**No special attributes (beginner class), requires completion to unlock superior magic classes related to Wizardry.**

**[Fire Mage]**

**Gain 5 CHA every level, prerequisite class for [Grand Fire Mage]**

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron with a skip Harry stopped when he realised everyone was staring at him.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender. "Harry Potter … what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"'Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "I followed you to here a few days ago!"

"He followed me!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

There was something off about Quirrell, Harry could feel all his senses jumping into overdrive, his magic readying itself to launch a fireball.

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

The stutter just backed up Harry's thoughts on the matter and he expressed his pleasure as well before moving quickly on, eager to be away from the man. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on – lots to buy. Come on, Harry."

Harry was extraordinarily grateful; he was half tempted to burn some of them to death by the end of it.

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where Harry had been shown a few days ago how to get to Diagon Alley.

"Hagrid what was that about?"

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"I forget to tell yeh, didn't I? You are famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'.'

Harry was a little shocked by this but put it to the back of his mind for now.

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off to get some first-hand experience … They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's my umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming, so many creatures to hunt for EXP. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.

"Three up … two across …" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

Together they walked into the alley, Harry keeping his head down. They headed straight for Gringotts.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe."

"Don't worry Hagrid, I already got some money for shopping a few days ago!" Harry explained.

Hagrid nodded in understanding while the goblin looked mildly annoyed,

"I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, turning back and throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Harry recognised the new goblin from a few days ago, clearly, it didn't recognise him. Hagrid and Harry followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth to tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was

possible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook, with a rather nasty grin.

Harry returned it to deliberately annoy the creature.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top-security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first, he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling confident.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling which dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second which pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley and felt the urge to burn the boy's face off.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, snorting at the absurdity of the name, not really caring what Quidditch was.

_"I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more annoyed and bored by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry, and pointing at two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.

Harry didn't bother answering and just nodded back before returning to waiting in silence.

The other boy went silent when he didn't get an answer until Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to leave the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry admitted. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote.

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Harry nodded for Hagrid to head to the counter before he bought all the history books he could find, along with the combat spell books and curses.

After buying the books they quickly gathered all the necessary ingredients, cauldrons and a telescope.

"Only your wand left, and a birthday present for you," Hagrid said.

"You really don't have to Hagrid." Harry admonished, not sure what to think.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you would be laughed at – an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everything." Hagrid declared with a tone of finality.

Harry couldn't disagree, it would be helpful to have an owl.

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.

"Don't mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don't expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now – the only place for wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand … this was what Harry had been looking forward to.

It was sure to help him level up his [Beginner wizard] class.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strange as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

**[Analyse]**

**Garrick Ollivander**

**LV - ?**

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where …"

Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

Harry had never really thought about his scar before, it had become remarkably less noticeable since he had gained his powers. Although nearly everyone in the wizarding world seemed to have a weird fetish regarding it.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do …"

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again … Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er – yes, they did, yes,' said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. 'I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use_ them?" said Mr Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

**[Analyse]**

**[Hagrid's pink umbrella]**

**Rating: Normal**

**Durability: 98/100**

**A magic conduit made of the broken pieces of Hagrid's wand.**

"Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see.' "He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er – well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped, and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"

**[Analyse]**

**[Harry's Wand]**

**Durability: 500/500 Mana Storage: 0/5000**

**An eleven-inch Holly wand with a phoenix feather core, the twin to the wand that gave you the scar on your head. There is a trace on it that alerts the Ministry of Magic to any use of magic outside school.**

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious … curious …"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry kept his face neutral, as he already knew thanks to** [Analyse].**

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter … After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry's left eyebrow rose a few inches. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Hagrid turned to Harry,

"About time for you to head back to your relatives now! Let's find my bike."

"Don't worry Hagrid I'll take the bus, I just want to spend a little more time here," Harry said.

"Well, I guess that's ok, you seem like a responsible young lad!" The ever-trusting Giant replied.

"Your ticket for Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me … See yeh soon, Harry."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry said before hugging the gullible man.

'Something tells me the Dursely's aren't going to be a problem anymore.' Harry thought with a grin before heading back to Gringotts.

He met Griphook in the Real Estate department who handed him a key and a length of rope.

"Pleasure doing business." Was all he said, after handing over the key and then the rope.

Immediately Harry felt himself being sucked into a small tube spinning faster and faster until he came to a stop.

Falling onto the ground in a heap of items and with the snowy white owl deposited directly next to him.

"I'll call you Hedwig!" Harry decided in the spur of the moment as he lay on the floor.

**[Congratulations! You have gained a pet!]**

**[Hedwig added to list of pets.]**

**[Affection starts at 30/100]**

"Cool," Harry said from his position on the floor.

Eventually standing up he walked inside, levitating everything with wandless magic as the trace meant he couldn't use his wand.

The living room was open and spacious with futuristic looking furniture and an overall warm feeling.

Dumping his stuff in the middle of the room Harry sat down to read one of his new books.

**September 1st, 1991**

Harry was annoyed, he knew he was meant to be catching a train, but he couldn't find Platform 9 and three quarters. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. There was no chance in hell he was going to ask a normal person about it so he simply started looking for other wizards, like any logical person with the **[Analyse]** skill would do.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"– packed with Muggles, of course –"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an _owl. _After using **[Analyse]** he learned they were all witches and wizards.

Grinning, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. Harry thought that was a rather stupid thing to say, she was a witch and had presumably attended the school herself, not to mention her sons looked like they had already been attending for a few years. Nobody would forget a platform number that didn't change after years of going there.

Something smelt fishy.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go …"

Harry ignored her, she looked small and irritating.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Her mother sensibly put down the idea quickly.

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

Using **[Analyse]** Harry noticed some odd information.

**[Congratulations! You have found the entrance to Platform Nine and three quarters!]**

**[A portal powered by the magic that leads directly to the pocket in space housing the platform, simply walk through the barrier.]**

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

Harry decided it would be for the best to wait until the redheaded family had gone. Ignoring whatever else they were going to say he backed off and waited a few metres away.

When they had all gone through Harry walked briskly forwards pushing his trolley through the barrier until he came out the other side. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock._ Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville,"_ he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

Levitating his trunk into a corner he sat down to read more about curses and hexes for intermediate wizards.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry was pretty sure that wasn't true but merely shrugged and went back to learning.

"What's your name? My name's Ron, Ron Weasely," The redhead said suddenly.

Looking up he decided to humour Ron.

"Harry Potter, yes the Boy-who-lived," Harry answered pre-emptively.

Ron immediately looked at his forehead for his scar which was hidden by his long hair.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

Harry just sighed and nodded.

"So, do you have the scar?" He asked bluntly.

Harry just lifted his hair up as he started reading again.

"Do you want to be friends?" Ron asked quickly.

**[Relationship metre acquired]**

**Hagrid - 40/100**

**Ron - 10/100 **

**Quest added.**

**[Gather minions]**

**Objective - Max out your relationship with the young and malleable idiots you attend school with [0/10]**

**Reward - 100,000 EXP, Loyal Minions, New Class**

**Accepted.**

Harry would become their leader! They could gather EXP for him and fight his enemies! Yes, King Harry had a nice ring to it.

"Sure Ron, you seem like a nice kind of guy!"

**+30 Relationship with Ron for being famous and his friend.**

Harry grinned, Ron would be his first minion, although he would need some smarter ones if he was going to have a well-rounded group.

**[Analyse]**

**Ron Weasely**

**Level - 20**

**HP - 340/340**

**MP - 280/280**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 17**

**END - 34**

**DEX - 17**

**INT - 28**

**WIS - 14**

**CHA - 2**

**LCK - 5**

**Thoughts - Harry Potter is cool! and his friend! That meant he was cool!**

The thoughts of an eleven-year-old were not amazing by any stretch of the word. Harry was glad to have found a dim-witted and malleable minion.

"Say, Ron, now that we're friends, let's celebrate!"

Ron looked excited as Harry pulled out a wizarding chess set, and they started to play.

Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, despite having a large breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. Grabbing a few Galleons from his inventory he handed them over and cleared the top of the cart into his arms before making his way back into the compartment.

Allowing the sweets and cakes to fall onto the seat next to Ron Harry sat down again and composed himself.

"Would you like some?" He asked with a smile.

"I have sandwiches you see, corned beef, not that my mum ever remembers I hate corned beef," Ron said, ears going redder.

"We're friends! Friends share! Have a cake, or two, maybe even three." Harry said with a grin, wafting one of the treats under Ron's nose.

Eventually, Ron gave in and forgot his embarrassment as he tucked into the sweets with Harry.

They opened some chocolate frogs and Harry got Albus Dumbledore, who he had researched over the holidays, in case he needed to know anything.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him …"

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died, and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look …"

Curious Harry used **[Analyse]** on the small creature,

**Scabbers?**

**LV - ?**

Harry was taken aback! The rat was a higher level than him! That was ridiculous!

Meanwhile, Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway –"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er – all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron and was not surprised to see judging by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart or even looked at them.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Blimey! Are you quite sure?" said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, did you really not know? I would have found out everything if it was me." Hermione began as Harry quickly droned her out.

Summoning his mana nad using [Fire Manipulation] he set the offending girl's robes on fire, keeping the flame controlled at first until the smell of burning cloth became obvious.

"What! Ahhh!" Hermione had the desired reaction and ran screaming from the compartment in search of a perfect.

Harry squashed the flame the moment she left, satisfied that she was gone.

"Alright Ron let's get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon!" Harry reminded the ginger who was staring in confusion at the door to the compartment, not sure why Hermione had left.

Finally, he spoke,

"I hope we aren't in the same house as that weirdo, rude as well."

They got changed and spoke about what houses they wanted to be in and why. Ron tried to explain Quidditch to Harry, who listened half-heartedly as there was no reward involved for him.

A knock on the door interrupted them, three boys entered, and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you, is it?"

"No, I think he's in a carriage with a girl called Hermione and a boy called Neville Longbottom," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

'I want bodyguards!' He thought to himself.

"Oh, really? well this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco said as if he was imparting great wisdom.

"Yeah yeah! Go find Harry Potter you damned ponce!" Harry said with a glare, his emerald eyes glowing ethereally.

Draco scowled but left without fuss and Harry turned to Ron before asking,

"Have you met Malfoy before?"

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Harry remembered reading about them in one of the history books in August, better to gain more dependable minions.

**[Congratulations! You have reached 50/100 friendship with Ron Weasley! He will be much more likely to listen to orders and be loyal.]**

The ginger really wasn't the brightest bulb, all it had taken was a short train ride to gain his loyalty. Already in their robes, it was a short and comfortable remaining journey until a station appeared in the distance growing ever closer.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

Harry still couldn't see Hagrid's level which annoyed him but he supposed the man was nice enough.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

Harry decided to** [Analyse]** the two of them.

**Neville Longbottom**

**Level - 18**

**HP - 290/290**

**MP - 340/340**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 15**

**END - 29**

**DEX - 17**

**INT - 34**

**WIS - 17**

**CHA - 2**

**LCK - 1**

**Thoughts - Nervous about what house he'll be in, scared he won't find Trevor.**

There wasn't anything particularly special about Neville unless you counted his anxiety disorder.

**Hermione Granger**

**Level - 27**

**HP - 380/380**

**MP - 680**

**Race - Witch**

**Rank - Mortal**

**STR - 14**

**END - 38**

**DEX - 19**

**INT - 68**

**WIS - 29**

**CHA - 0**

**LCK - 7**

**Thoughts - Excited about the school, anxious to learn new magic, wants to make friends desperately but is too proud to admit it.**

Harry was amazed! Her INT stat was enormous for someone their age! More than double Ron's. He wanted her to become his minion! She was a higher level than him already! If he didn't have his perks and titles, she would have more mana than him, which was quite impressive considering she was 11.

He was soon shocked out of his thoughts.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was **[Analyse].**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**LV - ?**

He had suspected as much but was still disappointed.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry merely shrugged in response, confident in his ability not to care.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Harry was starting to hate the limitations of his** [Analyse]** ability.

He already knew what was going to happen thanks to his research over the summer, but he hadn't decided which house he wanted to be in yet.

He was also positively furious to learn the real way his mother and father and died, if the Dursleys weren't already dead he would have roasted them all over again.

From what he could tell Gryffindor would be the easiest to manipulate and take over. Future minions fear not! Your master is coming! Harry thought in the confines of his mind. Looking up he was mildly surprised to see about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Feeling an odd excitement in his stomach, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History."_

'Maybe being a bookworm gives you more INT points?' Harry thought.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Even though he already knew what it did Harry couldn't help but speculate whether a rabbit would jump out. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **[Analyse]** Harry instantly thought.

**The Sorting Hat**

**Rating: Legendary**

**Durability: Infinite**

**This magical hat is enchanted with the intelligence of all four founders of Hogwarts. It normally stays in the Headmaster's office until it is needed. During the opening banquet at the beginning of each school year, it speaks to the wearer inside of the hat with a small, quiet voice, using Legilimency to interpret their thoughts and respond to them. After a moment of consideration, the hat announces its choice aloud for all to hear, and the student joins the selected house. The moment of consideration varies in length, from over five minutes to less than a second. For every five minutes spent talking to it a day +1 INT. Can only be used three times a day.**

Harry was amazed if he had this hat and spoke to it for fifteen minutes a day, he could increase his INT by 21 weekly!

He would become all-powerful by the end of his Hogwarts years!

**365 days X 7 = 2555 **

Times by the three times a day was 7665 INT points!

He would have over 300,000 MP.

It hurt him to think the most powerful item in the wizarding world sat in the headmaster's office most of the time doing nothing.

Harry needed a way into the office now!

300,000 MP was waiting for him!

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!'

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Harry let himself get absorbed in his thoughts as he tried to think of ways to steal the hat. He could take it and run far away until he had his 300,000 MP and nobody would be able to stand in his way.

He was drawn from his thoughts momentarily as heard McGonagall call,

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

Harry went back to his inner thoughts.

"Potter, Harry!"

It took Harry a second to realise his name had been called and as he paused, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

_"Potter_, did she say?"

"Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A sharp mind, although you are rather lacking in certain areas when it comes to right and wrong. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to improve yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?"

"Let's just chat for a while, I couldn't help but notice that you are kept in the Headmaster's office for a lot of the year, wouldn't you appreciate a companion?" Harry asked with an innocent smile.

"I can see your thoughts, Harry, it's not very nice to try and take advantage of others merely for one's improvement, rather Slytherin-like in fact." The hat began.

"No, not Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor." Harry said very firmly.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – ah? Well, if you're sure – I feel rather bad for the Gryffindors but if you wish it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

**1 INT gained for talking to [The Sorting Hat] for five minutes.**

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall.

"As for your earlier question, I do believe the Headmaster would always be eager to help you if you mentioned Voldemort."

With that, Harry took the hat off his head with a grin and strode off towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone was cheering, Ron's brothers were shouting something about getting him. All Harry could think about was what to say to the Headmaster.

It didn't take long for the hat to send Ron to Gryffindor

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Looking up he noticed everyone staring at the staff table.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he – a bit mad?" he asked Percy curiously, wondering if this would help him gain the Sorting hat.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry ignored the prefect and looking up at the staff table met the old man's twinkling eyes, he didn't bother attempting **[analyse]** with the headmaster.

After a lavish feast and a round of awful singing, Harry found himself walking up a marble staircase towards his new common room.

He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them, they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a _pop_ and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

_"Caput Draconis,"_ said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get _off,_ Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." He soon fell asleep.

Harry was wondering if it was worth trying to burn Peeves with his fire magic before fatigue started to overtake him.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much because he had a very strange dream. He was watching Professor Quirrel run into the Great Hall during a feast with decorations shouting something about a troll.

**Skill Gained.**

**[Dark Foresight] (Passive) - LV MAX**

**A chance that in your dreams you will be warned of dangerous events that will occur soon, to be taken seriously unless death is wished.**

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke the next day, he barely remembered the dream until he saw the notification. A troll sounded like it would give lots of experience, Harry decided to wait and see what would happen.

Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Harry was starting to wonder if it was possible to burn ghosts to ashes.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson, he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been slightly impressed by her show of magic. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.

The class Harry had been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Harry had thought the bastard was creepy when he first met him but now he just saw him as pathetic. Another person to roast if he got the chance.

His most interesting lesson to date was on Friday when he and Ron had potions with Professor Snape for the first time.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity."_

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

**[Analyse]**

**Bio - Hermione can't believe Professor Snape has asked such an advanced question about how to brew the draught of living death! But she'll be sure to show off!**

"The Draught of Living Death," said Harry. His grin shone across the classroom at the semi shocked looking, Snape.

Hermione put her hand down, disappointed.

Snape collected himself and said,

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, once again Harry read Hermione's Bio and discovered the answer. He sneered at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who looked far too happy at the ridiculously hard question.

"A goats stomach I believe sir,"

Snape looked positively furious while Hermione was just watching Harry with a mixture of amazement and annoyance.

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He delighted to see Snape so put off and thanked his most helpful skill for the umpteenth time as well as Hermione's need to please.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There isn't one sir," Harry grinned devilishly.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape was furious.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

All the Gryffindors protested loudly until the professor gave them his evil eye.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilt potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Did you think he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape snapped.

Harry merely shrugged, a flicker of emerald flame appearing on the appearing Professor's robes.

Later that day while visiting Hagrid a newspaper lying on the table caught his attention.

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**_

_**Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been emptied the same day.**_

'_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. _The vault that was searched had been emptied earlier that same day._ Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

Harry knew he should have taken the package from his pocket.

Maybe it was in the Headmaster's office?

More interesting magical artefacts like the sorting hat surely awaited him there, it was a treasure trove waiting to be investigated.

Now that Harry thought about it hadn't Dumbledore mentioned a forbidden third floor, where better to hide treasure?

He would need to investigate some spell books in the library for an invisibility spell before he went to make sure he wasn't caught.

Bidding Hagrid goodbye Harry headed for the library.

Over the next few days, Harry searched everywhere in the library even asking some older years until he found a suitable charm.

**Spell learned.**

**[The Disillusionment Charm] (High level)**

**250 MP to cast with a wand.**

**2250 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**Allows the caster to blend perfectly in with their surroundings.**

Just learning the spell had pushed his beginner wizard class up by twenty levels.

It was exactly what he needed, he planned to investigate tonight.

He had learned

**[Alohomora] (Beginner)**

**30 MP to cast with a wand **

**270 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**Enables its user to open any lock.**

With this his preparations were complete.

And then the wrench that was Draco Malfoy came along. It was after Neville Longbottom had gone and broken his arm like the daft twit that he was and had left his Remembrall on the ground.

Normally Harry wouldn't have cared but then he received a quest.

**Quest added.**

**[Gather Minions - sub quest]**

**Objective - Take back the Remembrall and give it to Neville in one piece.**

**Rewards - +30 Relationship with Neville Longbottom**

That was enough for Harry who immediately marched over and snatched the ball right out of Malfoy's hand.

"I'll be taking this thank you, Neville may want it back," said Harry.

Walking back to Ron he gripped the glass ball firmly in case he dropped it, after all, it was key to gaining a new minion.

[+20 Relationship with Ron for pulling Malfoy down a peg and standing up for someone.]

Harry was bewildered, that hadn't been included in the quest rewards, but it was a benefit so he merely did an imaginary fist bump.

Luckily Draco hadn't been expecting someone to snatch the ball so quickly and had no time to react.

Ignoring Madam Hooch's order to stay still Harry quickly made his way to the medical wing, the sooner he completed the quest the less chance he had of failing it.

"Mr Potter? What are you doing here?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"I'm here to return Mr Longbottom's Remembrall."

Walking over to where Neville was sleeping, recovering from the effects of the skelegrow he placed the odd item next to his bed.

"I'll tell him you brought it back when he wakes up."

Thanking the matron Harry returned to his lessons.

**Quest Completed.**

It was dinner time. Harry had been eating quietly minding his own business when Malfoy came over to bother him.

"Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course, he -," said Ron, wheeling round.

Harry immediately silenced him before turning back to the goons.

Draco seemed to take this as acceptance.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe will be my second," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course not! Let the git be caught and punished for all I care!" Harry declared.

He was going to be far too busy exploring the third corridor tonight to deal with Malfoy and if he did fight it would consist of the offending party roasting like a hog on a spit.

So later that night when everyone in his dorm had gone to bed Harry cast the disillusionment charm and began his adventure.

It wasn't hard to avoid the loud prefects and find the third-floor forbidden corridor, behind a locked door in the dustiest part.

It wasn't long before he knew why it was forbidden.

**[You have discovered the hidden dungeon: Forbidden Corridor]**

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

**[Analyse]**

**Fluffy **

**LV - 318**

**HP - 250,000/250,000**

**MP - 0/0**

**Race - Cerberus (Inferior)**

**Bio - Feels hungry for flesh**.

Harry almost pissed himself, he was a measly level 23 and the Cerberus had 438 times more health than him, not to mention its attack power was probably off the charts.

Harry was pretty sure he knew where the package from Gringotts had been put.

Giving up for the night he returned to his dorm annoyed and dejected but with a strong desire to see what was guarded by such a fearsome beast.

Ever since finding the Cerberus Harry had been spending his nights grinding his [Fire Mage] class in an attempt to get ready for his fight with the far superior enemy.

It was an uphill battle and Harry had only gained seven levels in two months, compared to his original growth rate this was downright embarrassing, especially since Ron had levelled up recently.

So, it was with a bad disposition that he woke up on Hallowe'en morning to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. At least Professor Flitwick had announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practise. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since, well Harry couldn't remember.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was ridiculously easy. Harry had been able to cast the levitation spell without a wand months ago, it was about ten times easier with his wand now as well, it didn't even make a dent in his MP. Meanwhile Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry secretly put it out with his [Fire Manipulation].

He was too bored to try properly and was content to watch the rest of the class.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much luck.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. This brought a small smile to Harry's face as his minion showed how he needed direction to do anything.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

It wasn't surprising, Hermione was one of the most powerful witches in their year and if not for his perks Harry would have been weaker than her.

"Oh, well done"' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone sees here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. Amusingly it was Hermione who had run away after Ron's ill-timed remark. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe'en decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Harry was suddenly reminded of his dream from a couple of months ago, it was the perfect chance to get himself out of his slump.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"

Harry joined up with Ron as they passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought – Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone gryphon.

**Skill gained.**

**[Bloodlust detection] (Passive)**

**Anyone wishing serious harm to others will radiate a serious killing intent that can be detected.**

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Beats me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

'He's heading for the third floor,' Harry thought, as Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

**[Bloodlust detected!]**

**[Entered instant dungeon!]**

And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

**[Analyse]**

**Joe the Troll**

**LV - 120**

**HP - 60,000/60,000**

**MP - 0/0**

"Perfect, at last something possible," Harry muttered. "Ron, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" said Ron nervously.

"Don't tell anyone about what's about to happen."

The ginger nodded in reply, Harry's high relationship and CHARM statistics working perfectly.

They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, excitement dancing in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' toilets!" Harry gasped.

_"Hermione!"_ they said together.

Harry had a sudden thought, how many relationship points do you get for saving someone? It didn't matter as saving Hermione was merely a side benefit compared to the EXP.

Harry pulled the door open – they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

Harry summoned emerald fireballs to his hands throwing them for a direct hit at the troll's head.

**(50 - 600 Magic resistance = 1400)**

"Fuck!" Harry swore the troll had resistance against his attacks.

**Joe the Troll**

**58600/60000 HP**

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had hit it in the head. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then saw the flames encasing Harry's hands and made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it, having gotten over the initial shock of seeing his best friend throw fire. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to throw seven more fireballs at it.

**(50 - 2100 Magic resistance = 4900)**

With the troll's attention diverted again and his MP recovering Harry turned towards their biggest weakness.

"Come on, run, _run!"_ Ron yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her face stiff and in a gasping expression.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Harry again, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a couple of fireballs up its nose, and Harry's attack went directly up the troll's nostrils.

**[Lucky hit]**

**(50 20 = 40,000)**

There was no magic resistance in the Troll's nose.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

He jumped off at his first chance, regrouping with Ron and Hermione.

**Joe the Troll**

**13,700/60,000 HP**

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: _'Wingardium Leviosa!_'

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it – dead?"

Using **[Analyse]** Harry replied,

"I think it's just been knocked out."

The beast had only lost 500 HP, but the attack had knocked it out.

They stood there for a few minutes while Harry recovered his MP and finally satisfied walked over to where the Troll was snoring.

Much to Ron and Hermione's surprise and thin tendril of flame appeared in Harry's palm before it went up the unconscious Troll's nose and travelled down its throat, through a blood capillary until it reached the heart.

**[Fireball]**

**[Lucky hit]**

**(50 20 = 40,000)**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

Harry grinned, he now had 45 stat points to spend!

All into END!

**Perk Updated.**

**[The Boy who Lived] (After nearly killing himself)**

**All Health and Health Regen doubled.**

**Permanent -50 damage from all attacks.**

Harry was now invincible from all attacks below 50 points of damage! Muhahahahahaha!

His health and MP were equal now, perhaps it was time to start improving his MP again?

**[Level 50 Fire Mage reached. New spells learned.]**

**[Incinerate] (Active)**

**20 MP per second to cast.**

**Deals 100 fire damage for every second it connects with the target.**

**[Sun Fire] (Active)**

**Uses all MP to deal ten times as much MP was used as damage, the user immediately faints after use. Perks are not applied.**

**[Flame Demigod] (Active)**

**400 MP per minute**

**Provides 100% fire resistance. All fire attacks doubled.**

Harry was delighted with his new spells, especially the [Flame Demigod] one that would boost his fighting power exponentially.

It also reminded him that he needed more MP and mana recovery.

**[+50 relationship with Hermione for saving her life. +10 relationship for using magic she has never seen before. +30 relationship with Ron for saving him and Hermione while using 'bloody awesome' fire magic without a wand.]**

"What was that magic?" Hermione exclaimed as she watched the corpse disappear in a ball of emerald flames along with its weapon leaving nothing behind.

"Elemental fire magic. Don't tell anyone about it, I'll explain later." Harry said quickly.

Hermione seemed to catch on quickly and began casting air freshening charms that dispersed the smell of slightly singed troll.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them lookup. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. They all looked round in shock before refocussing on the slightly dishevelled trio.

Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of escaping quickly faded from Harry's mind.

"What on earth happened here?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry and Ron distracted it before we ran away. We were about to come and fetch someone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry hid a smirk and held his poker face perfectly and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to him.

"Well – in that case … where is the troll now?" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. "And Miss Granger, you're a foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was delighted. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Ma'am I think the troll left for the way it came in? It looked like it was heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut." Harry interjected.

Snape and Quirrell took this as a cue to run off in an attempt to curtail any more damage. Harry noticed Snape's obvious limp.

Left alone with Professor McGonagall they awaited their punishment.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have distracted and saved someone from a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the questioning eyes of the professors, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have got more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," Harry replied with a grin, still on a high from all his levelling.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. 'Mind you, we _did_ save her. How do you even know wandless elemental magic?"

"I found it in the vault my parents left me, a family heirloom if you like." Harry lied to him.

Ron nodded as if that made perfect sense because he was the boy who lived.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron off into a corner and had Harry explain how he used the magic to defeat the troll. Harry gave her the same explanation as Ron and told her the book had been burned in the fire that took his relatives. She expressed her sorrow and pity for him, but he could still see she wanted the book more.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend and Harry's second unofficial minion. There were some things you can't share without ending up liking each other and killing a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

Later that night Harry looked over his new **[Status]**

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 31 [456/31000]**

**HP - 2040 [408 per minute]**

**MP - 2040 [200 per 30 seconds]**

**Class – Fire Mage – LV 50/100 [0%] - Beginner Wizard - LV 47/100 [56%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank – Mortal**

**STR - 5**

**END - 102**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 51**

**WIS - 50**

**CHA – 250**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 0**

**Money - £123,267, 25,000 G**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2 (X 2 because of The Wise One)**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak) (X 2 for being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2 (X 2 The Boy who Lived)**

**Health = END X 10 (X 2 The Boy who Lived)**

**Skills (100% increase to all fire attacks) (All Fire attacks 50% less) **

**[Fireball] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 1000 points of fire damage to the target (Emerald Flame Perk added)**

**[Meteor] (Active)**

**1500 MP to cast**

**Deals 10,000 points of fire damage to the target (Emerald Flame Perk added)**

**[Wall of Fire]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Surrounds caster with a ten-metre circular wall of fire.**

**Can take 250 points of damage.**

**[Incinerate] (Active)**

**20 MP per second to cast.**

**Deals 100 fire damage for every second it connects with the target. (Emerald Flame perk added)**

**[Sun Fire] (Active)**

**Uses all MP to deal ten times as much MP was used as damage, user immediate;y faints after use. Perks are not applied.**

**[Flame Demigod] (Active)**

**400 MP per minute**

**Provides 100% fire resistance. All fire attacks doubled.**

**[Lying] (Passive)**

**People are 50% more likely to believe reasonable lies.**

**For more outlandish lies (CHA/10) % chance, people will believe you if a lower level. (CHA/100) % chance people will believe you if a higher level than you.**

**[Bloodlust detection] (Passive)**

**Anyone wishing serious harm to others will radiate a serious killing intent that can be detected.**

**[Analyse] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Allows you to see the equivalent of [Status] for other people and objects.**

**Can tell you other people's thoughts about you and display a biography as you learn more about them.**

**Restrictions - Doesn't work on those more than 10 levels higher out of Instant Dungeons. Works on all creatures in Instant Dungeons.**

**[Fire Resistance] (Passive) - LV 50**

**1% of Fire Damage is reduced for every level. Due to Lord of Fire Perk, you are automatically level 50.**

**[Dark Foresight] (Passive) - LV MAX**

**A chance that in your dreams you will be warned of dangerous events that will occur soon, to be taken seriously unless death is wished.**

**[Inventory] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Inventory is an asset which allows the Gamer to collect items throughout the game and utilise them for whatever purpose they want. **

**Only inorganic items. Items kept in Stasis. Use command word [Inventory] to summon.**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 20**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**450 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

**[Alohomora] (Beginner)**

**30 MP to cast with a wand **

**270 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**Enables its user to open any lock.**

**[Lumos] **

**Cost 10MP with a wand.**

**Cost 90MP without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**A spell that creates a ball of light for seeing in the dark.**

**[The Disillusionment Charm] (High level)**

**250 MP to cast with a wand.**

**2250 MP to cast without a wand. (10% Reduction)**

**[Fire Manipulation] - LV MAX**

**5MP per second **

**Control your Emerald flames in any shape you desire. **

**[Parseltongue] LV- MAX**

**The ability to speak to most reptiles and command reptiles with weaker willpower.**

**[Instant Dungeon create] (Active) **

**Options open:**

**Bullies**

**Mini Acromantula**

**[Lucky hit] – LV MAX**

**Attack X LUCK STAT**

**0.1% chance of occurring, can occur when a critical hit is made.**

**Perks**

**[Lord of Fire]**

**All fire-related spells and attacks cost 50% less.**

**[Emerald Flame]**

**A unique perk that relates to your eye colour, all fire attacks and spells do 100% more damage and have an Emerald colour.**

**[The Chosen One.]**

**Doubles overall Mana.**

**[The Boy who attracted Girls]**

**People will be ten times more likely to do what you ask them with a 20% chance of believing anything you say.**

**[The Man with a silver tongue]**

**50% more likely for people to believe you when you lie.**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**[The Boy who Lived] (After nearly killing himself)**

**All Health and Health Regen doubled.**

**Permanent -50 damage from all attacks.**

**Traits**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[No Morals] **

**You will not hesitate to do anything so long as it benefits you. Whether it be murder or petty theft. Torture or Mercy. All of it is easy for you and you feel no regret.**

**Classes**

**[Beginner Wizard]**

**No special attributes (beginner class), requires completion to unlock superior magic classes related to Wizardry.**

**[Fire Mage]**

**Gain 5 CHA every level, prerequisite class for [Grand Fire Mage]**

**[Relationship metre]**

**Hagrid - 40/100**

**Ron - 90/100**

**Neville – 30/100**

**Hermione – 60/100**

**Hedwig – 30/100**

**[Ongoing Quests]**

**[Gather minions]**

**Objective - Max out your relationship with the young and malleable idiots you attend school with [0/10]**

**Reward - 100,000 EXP, Loyal Minions, New Class**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to apologize about how canon the story has been, and I will endeavour to veer away from it, I just didn't want Harry to grow too powerful too quickly. As for being in Gryffindor with people who won't do bad things with him, don't worry I have a solution for that.**

**Harry may be handsome and tall for his age but he's also eleven and appears unapproachable as he is famous, plus he is not a social person even with his minion quest. If you were eleven and a famous person who saved the world was in your year wouldn't you be doubtful about approaching them. He learned so few spells because he is eleven and didn't have them immediately gifted to him by the game, I mean as a whole in the books they only learn like fifteen spells a year unless they research more themselves. Harry isn't a nerd, he is gifted with the powers of a gamer, not a bookworm.**

**One other thing, instant dungeons will appear where there are lots of monsters for him to kill or in particular places important to the original canon storyline. Think of the game as an omnipotent god who read the original books. **

It was the middle of November and Harry could be found in his newest dungeon fighting trolls. He had decided that he needed to get stronger if he was going to beat Fluffy the level 318 Cerberus.

At first, he was simply experimenting with fire, after all, he needed to know everything about his powers in order to use them most effectively.

**[Fire Resistance] (Passive) - LV 50**

**1% of Fire Damage is reduced for every level. Due to Lord of Fire Perk, you are automatically level 50.**

His own emerald fire did not damage to him at all, not even when he shot a fireball at himself. It explained why he had survived the acromantula dungeon where if the meteorite had affected him, he would be dead. The damage he received was from the shockwave, Harry had discovered that while his own flames could not hurt him, things they caused such as earthquakes and shockwaves could.

When he had experimented with fire that he hadn't created himself it had no immediate effect but after a while, his HP had started to drop.

It had become clear that his fire resistance was applied to fire other than his own.

Brute force was no longer a tactic that could take precedent, as shown by his fight with the troll he needed to outthink his opponents as well as overpower them.

**[Fire Manipulation] - LV MAX**

**5MP per second **

**Control your Emerald flames in any shape you desire. **

**Attacks used will deduct extra MP.**

This skill gave him an incredible advantage, Trolls could attack all they wanted and all he had to do was send in a single spark through an open wound and cause them to burn from the inside.

While this revelation had increased his WIS stat by 2 it hadn't helped his MP in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that Trolls only gave 5000 EXP since his discovery.

What he really needed was to gain the sorting hat, but how?

Dumbledore was at least over level 500, not to mention he probably held more magic in one little finger than Harry had yet to dream of.

He was in a magic castle, wasn't he? What else could he do except look for ancient magical artefacts lying around?

That was how he found himself wandering through the halls of Hogwarts, concealing spells cast and footsteps silenced.

What he found interested him immensely.

It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

**[Analyse]**

**[The Mirror of Erised]**

**Rating: Legendary**

**Durability: 1,000,000/1,000,000**

**A mirror portal to a dungeon beyond the realms of men. To those without enough willpower, it shows their heart's desire and traps them. **

Harry was delighted. He had found one of those Hogwarts mysteries he had been searching for, a legendary dungeon! Looking around he made sure there wasn't anyone to disturb him.

The room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, nervous and excited-looking, and reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry realised this was his heart's desire, he looked older now, proud, and confident with a crown upon his head. The people around him were worshipping him fervently as if he was a god and no one dared anger him.

He looked in the mirror again. He was standing alone again, his own reflection smiling back, in the back of his vision the door to the classroom began to glow, it was closed in the mirror.

Walking carefully back to the door he saw his copy do the same, Harry closed the door and waited. Then his copy grinned and pulled the door open again, Harry quickly followed suit.

**[Congratulations! You have discovered the dungeon of desire!]**

The open door revealed a wide-open valley, with sunlight shining down on the lush green grass. If not for the game Harry would never have believed it possible.

Roaming these grasslands were beings of incredible beauty, with wings as dark as night growing out of their backs.

They held large maces that trailed behind them leaving marks on the ground. They had the same blank look as Dudley used to in his dungeons, their sentience restrained.

**[Analyse]**

**LV - 100**

**HP - 40,000**

**MP - 20,000**

**Race - Nephilim (Half-angel)**

**Bio - Must destroy all that is not perfect (AKA you)**

They didn't have names; they were merely monsters conjured to fight him.

There were borderline two hundred of the monsters flying or walking around, some closer than others.

"Let the hunt begin!" Harry declared as he turned on [Flame Demigod]

Fireballs blazed, meteors collided, grass burned.

Bodies so divine any hot-blooded man would have fits thinking about were disfigured and mutilated all in the name of levelling up.

The Nephilim used light-based attacks, spheres of energy and maces infused with light element magic.

Harry began a cycle of attacking with all his firepower before retreating to hide under concealment charms as he recovered.

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

That was 10,000 EXP for each Nephilim, he had managed to kill around seventeen of the bastards. Which left one hundred and eighty-three.

Luckily the monsters didn't react unless interacted with or Harry would have died immediately.

He had invested all his stat points into WIS, and he could now comfortably keep **[Flame Demigod]** on while also recovering some of his MP. Not nearly as much as he would have liked though.

The best thing about dungeons was how dumb the monsters were when fighting, they had no tactics and never suspected foul play.

It was nearing day again and unfortunately, Harry had to attend his lessons otherwise his particularly useless **[Beginner Wizard]** class would never go away. Honestly, it would be so much better if he knew any offensive spells, but he doubted he would actually be taught anything in DADA.

Just as he was leaving the dungeon, he received a quest,

**Quest Added.**

**[Defeat the Dungeon!]**

**Objective - Fight and defeat the boss of the first floor of the Dungeon of Desire.**

**Reward - Lots of EXP, how much depends on actions taken. Special prizes.**

**Quest Accepted.**

Of course, he was going to defeat the boss! As soon as he got strong enough that is.

At least his Christmas holidays were looking up.

A month later and all he had learned at Hogwarts was some pitiful charms, a few pointless transfigurations, and potions that he didn't have the ingredients to brew for himself.

At least it looked like he would have maxed out the [Beginner Wizard] class by the end of next term. His **[Fire Mage]** class was coming along nicely as well; he was 41 levels away from unlocking his class advancement quest.

Since his last meeting with Hagrid, the giant had let slip about the prize in the third corridor belonging to Nicolas Flamel.

Harry had nearly forgotten about the third corridor since discovering the Mirror of Erised, but Hagrid's words had ignited a new desire in him to discover what lay behind the Cerberus.

Specifically, Hagrid had unconsciously created a quest.

Quest Added.

**[The Third corridor]**

**Objective- Discover what is hidden in the third corridor.**

**Rewards - 1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

**Quest Accepted.**

It was a lot of EXP, a delightful and invigorating amount to be exact.

The problem was Harry knew he was definitely not ready to attempt it as he was.

He would conquer the Dungeon of Desire's first floor before the Christmas holidays were over and then he would have a go at Fluffy.

Draco Malfoy had made a crude remark about being wanted at home much to Ron's displeasure, who had taken it as a personal insult to Harry. It was so very amusing to see his loyal minion defend his honour.

It was probably time to start training Ron how to fight, or at least helping him level up but that would have to wait until their relationship was maxed out and Harry could trust him completely.

Regarding his minion quest, well it was hard, to say the least.

He was on good terms with all the Gryffindors, including the girls, who were remarkably easy to cosy up to.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were both at 20/100 after a few games of wizarding chess, gobstones and chatting.

Harry was starting to realise just how easy it was to gain the trust of people who had already lowered their guard.

Most of Gryffindor was relaxed around him by now, especially since he started talking to others and it reassured him. However other houses were much less interested in talking, he hadn't bothered approaching the Slytherins yet, mostly focusing on introducing himself to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

None of them was willing to talk to him for long, always giving excuses.

Ron was enthusiastic as ever when it came to their friendship, while Hermione was considerably more reserved.

Harry could tell from reading her bio that she did enjoy having friends and it made her anxious that she might lose them now that she had them. It made her very obedient, but her relationship stat refused to go up.

So, in an effort to bring all three of them closer, he told them about the corridor. He told them everything he knew, Snape being suspicious and near the corridor during the troll attack, being bloodied after it and the fact that the object from Gringotts belonged to a Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione had been sceptical until Harry had shown both of them the actual Cerberus, that had got them believing pretty quickly.

Hermione had started researching who Nicolas Flamel was with Ron while Harry trained and researched a Cerberus weakness.

It wasn't long before Hermione reluctantly went home, happy to have made friends for the first time in her school career.

Since the holidays had started Harry had only managed to level up twice, it was a depressing fact but since he had become more focused on the third corridor, he had been neglecting the mirror dungeon.

Before he knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived, and Harry had officially had his game powers for six months.

Harry went to sleep in a funk, his level was twice that of people his own age, but at most he was on par with third-year students who were all around level forty or fifty.

He wanted to be the best, the world was his to conquer, he just needed more power.

**[Dark Foresight] **

He was on the floor looking up at a face obscured by flames, the mirror of Erised was in his dream to but it was a different room to the abandoned classroom he was used to.

There was a blood-red stone just in front of him and the mysterious figure was aiming for it.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic as he contemplated what his dream could mean.

**[Merry Christmas! For the next 24 hours, you will earn double EXP!]**

It was Christmas! The first one he had ever had away from the Dursley's.

Now that he thought about it, what had happened to them? Had he managed to burn them to death with their house? That was sad.

He had wanted them to suffer more.

**[Tempus]**

06:47 AM

There was no Christmas buzz, Ron was snoring, and the weather was pouring. However, he did have presents!

Jumping out of his bed he made his way towards the small pile of presents on the table opposite him.

Ignoring them, he decided it was Christmas and Ron would forgive him, he made his way over to the ginger boys' bed and pulling back the curtain shouted at the top of his lungs,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RON!"

True to himself Ron did not wake up quickly, rather he mumbled and shifted about in his bed before finally groggily sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"What mate?"

"It's Christmas Ron, stop being lazy and let's open our presents," Harry explained.

Of the rather measly number of presents, he got Harry first opened the rather scrappily wrapped gift from Hagrid, which turned out to be a roughly cut wooden flute.

Reminding himself to thank the half-giant later, to increase his relationship points, Harry picked up the second parcel which was small and white.

Opening it he was surprised to see that it was from a solicitor,

**Dear Mr Potter, **

**As the sole remaining beneficiary of the Evans trust and Vernon Dursley's insurance, we require you to meet us at our offices in London on the 21st March with a legal guardian. Should you fail to attend all the monetary assets will be placed in a trust that will only be accessible on your seventeenth birthday.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Solicitors Cole and Morrison**

That was a surprise, not only had he killed the Dursley's, but he was going to get their insurance money! Not to mention the Evans Trust, which he had never heard of before.

It amused him to no end and ensured he would be smiling for the rest of the day.

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, going a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley jumper."

'A what?' Harry thought curiously.

Harry tore open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge.

"Every year she makes us a jumper," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's _always_ maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which wasn't bad, making sure to not offend his minion when he was so close to maxing out their relationship.

His next present also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

Harry had realised the importance of presents early on and had owl ordered presents for everyone he talked to in their year.

A hamper of sweets was sent to over fifteen people and a pack of muggle cards for Ron so that he could teach the ginger how to play some muggle card games.

Harry noticed a single parcel left, it was incredibly light and when he opened it what fell out was something fluid and silvery grey onto the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron was dumbfounded while Harry used **[Analyse]** on it.

**[The Cloak of Death]**

**Rating: Mythical**

**Durability: Infinite**

**A cape said to have been given to the third Peverell brother, capable of hiding someone from death itself, it is an invisibility cloak with more baggage than a triple divorcee with kids and a crippling mortgage.**

Harry was amazed, who had given him this amazing gift, something more unique than the sorting hat!

The note that came with it read,

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.**_

_**Use it well.**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you.**_

That was all, no signature or anything to indicate its sender.

Not that Harry was complaining, it was definitely helpful.

"Ron I'll be back in time for lunch, I think. Don't tell anyone about my cloak for now."

He had double EXP for the day and he wasn't planning on wasting it.

The mirror was almost calling to him as he rushed into the abandoned classroom and into the dungeon.

Around one-hundred and eighty of the creatures were left, a perfect time to kill them all and gain masses of EXP. Maybe he could ask Professor Dumbledore for a chat with the sorting hat, he could say he didn't want the magical artefact to feel lonely.

**[Flame Demigod]** doubled all fire attacks damage.

With a single **[Meteor] **he could take out half the health of a Nephilim.

Hiding under his cloak he snuck away waiting for his MP to recover.

It took around three minutes before he fired **[Meteor]** again and as he had suspected was given 20,000 EXP.

He would be able to level up massively before the end of the day.

In fact, Harry decided that he was going to fight the boss today! Double EXP on the boss would be amazing!

It was a tedious process, sneaking around and bombarding the Nephilim one by one. He almost felt like he was cheating, as he received 20,000 EXP almost every ten minutes. It took two **[Meteor]** attacks to kill one of the monsters, three minutes to recover after every use of the skill.

He could kill one Nephilim every nine to ten minutes.

After 5 hours he had killed thirty Nephilim, one every ten minutes.

That was 600,000 EXP overall.

It would have been impossible to use his tactic without the **[Cloak of Death]** as he would have had no time to rest. Instead, it was merely time-consuming. Time well spent indeed.

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, that was 65 stat points!

Imagine how many more he could have harvested if his MP recovered quicker, that was it, he decided.

Putting all of his stat points into WIS he watched his MP recovery go up massively,

**Congratulations! Perk gained for reaching 100 WIS!**

**[Mana Recovery machine]**

**Doubles MP recovery**

More than half his MP recovered every thirty seconds!

That meant that after dealing 20,000 damage with **[Meteor]** and spending 1,500 MP he would recover enough in thirty seconds to immediately send the second one.

He could now kill a Nephilim every two minutes! It was all thanks to the cloak that he could avoid the detection of the angered monsters long enough to recover.

There were around one hundred and fifty of them left before he could take on the beast. He could kill around thirty an hour now if he timed himself correctly. Another five hours and he would be able to fight the boss on the first floor!

Alas, that would have to wait as he needed to show himself to the rest of Hogwarts otherwise, they would start to wonder where he had gone.

**The Great Hall**

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers along every few feet the table. These fantastic crackers were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred Weasely and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Upon the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy Weasely nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow-your-own-warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. It had been the first time he had ever experienced anything like it, the overall feeling had overwhelmed him, and he had forgotten everything else that was important to him.

Dumping everything in his hands into his inventory he headed for the unused classroom with the mirror in it.

Professor Dumbledore had sent him a few looks that had Harry anxious, he didn't want anyone figuring out his game abilities and trying to stop him or even kill him.

As far as he knew nobody else had powers even close to what he had acquired, they were unique to him.

However, Harry ignored everything else in the face of becoming more powerful while the EXP bonus was still active.

He had decided to classify his **[Cloak of Death]** as a cheat since it hid him from all kinds of detection. Harry reckoned he could kill Dumbledore with it if he planned his attack carefully. Now all he needed to do was learn how to get into the Headmaster's office and he would be able to acquire and borrow the sorting hat for a while.

He had seven hours to eliminate all enemy monsters in the dungeon and fight the boss before he was expected for Christmas dinner.

More than enough time in his head.

Donning the **[Cloak of Death]** he ran towards the largest group of Nephilim, cautious not to get caught in any stray attacks even if he was invisible.

No matter how fast his MP recovered his mental state still needed rest, after three hours of fighting his END was lacking and he was starting to get a headache. It had been worth it though, even if he received no titles.

**[1,800,000 EXP acquired]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

Harry was left dumbfounded; in a day he had gone from being a measly level 35 to level 78. This dungeon was a godsend. Truly one made of desire, compared to the dungeons he made this one gave almost ten times as much EXP. Not to mention the EXP boost gained from Christmas.

He put 41 stat points into END and 99 stat points into INT.

With this, he passed 100 INT.

**Congratulations! You have reached 100 INT.**

**Perk Upgraded!**

**[The Chosen one]**

**Triples overall Mana.**

Harry suddenly felt that his MP recovery was incredibly insufficient.

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 78 [13000/78000]**

**HP - 2860 [572 per minute]**

**MP - 9000 [1216 per 30 seconds]**

**Defence – 50 (Deducted from all physical and magical attacks)**

**Class – Fire Mage – LV 82/100 [7%] - Beginner Wizard - LV 71/100 [56%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank – Mortal**

**STR - 5**

**END - 143**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 150**

**WIS - 152**

**CHA – 335**

**LCK - 20**

**Stat points - 0**

**Money - £123,267: 24,897 G**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2 (X 2 because of The Wise One) (X 2 for being The Mana Recovery Machine)**

**MP = INT X 10 (X 2 for being a freak) (X 3 for being The Chosen One)**

**Health Regen = END X 2 (X 2 The Boy who Lived)**

**Health = END X 10 (X 2 The Boy who Lived)**

**Skills (100% increase to all fire attacks) (All Fire attacks 50% less) **

**[Fireball] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 1000 points of fire damage to the target (Emerald Flame Perk added)**

**[Meteor] (Active)**

**1500 MP to cast**

**Deals 10,000 points of fire damage to the target (Emerald Flame Perk added)**

**[Wall of Fire]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Surrounds caster with a ten-metre circular wall of fire.**

**Can take 250 points of damage.**

**[Incinerate] (Active)**

**20 MP per second to cast.**

**Deals 100 fire damage for every second it connects with the target. (Emerald Flame perk added)**

**[Sun Fire Explosion] (Active)**

**Uses all MP to deal ten times as much MP was used as damage, the user immediately faints after use. Perks are not applied.**

**[Flame Demigod] (Active)**

**400 MP per minute**

**Provides 100% fire resistance. All fire attacks doubled.**

**[Lying] (Passive)**

**People are 50% more likely to believe reasonable lies.**

**For more outlandish lies (CHA/10) % chance, people will believe you if a lower level. (CHA/100) % chance people will believe you if a higher level than you.**

**[Bloodlust detection] (Passive)**

**Anyone wishing serious harm to others will radiate a serious killing intent that can be detected.**

**[Analyse] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Allows you to see the equivalent of [Status] for other people and objects.**

**Can tell you other people's thoughts about you and display a biography as you learn more about them.**

**Restrictions - Doesn't work on beings more than 10 levels higher out of Instant Dungeons. Works on all creatures in Instant Dungeons.**

**[Fire Resistance] (Passive) - LV 50**

**1% of Fire Damage is reduced for every level. Due to Lord of Fire Perk, you are automatically level 50.**

**[Dark Foresight] (Passive) - LV MAX**

**A chance that in your dreams you will be warned of dangerous events that will occur soon, to be taken seriously unless death is wished.**

**[Inventory] (Active) - LV MAX**

**Inventory is an asset which allows the Gamer to collect items throughout the game and utilise them for whatever purpose they want. **

**Only inorganic items. Items kept in Stasis. Use command word [Inventory] to summon.**

**[Wandless Magic] (Active) - LV 25**

**The ability to cast magic without a wand effectively.**

**Cost down by 0.5% every level.**

**[Wingardium Leviosa] (Beginner)**

**50 MP to cast with a wand.**

**447.5 MP to cast without a wand. (12.5% Reduction)**

**A spell that causes objects to float higher depending on how much focus you put in while imagining the objective.**

**[Alohomora] (Beginner)**

**30 MP to cast with a wand **

**262.5 MP to cast without a wand. (12.5% Reduction)**

**Enables its user to open any lock.**

**[Body Bind Spell]**

**Cost 50 MP with a wand**

**Cost 447.5 MP without a wand. (12.5% Reduction)**

**With the incantation '**_**Petrificus Totalus' **_**renders its victim totally paralysed.**

**[Lumos] **

**Cost 10 MP with a wand.**

**Cost 87.5 MP without a wand. (12.5% Reduction)**

**A spell that creates a ball of light for seeing in the dark.**

**[The Disillusionment Charm] (High level)**

**250 MP to cast with a wand.**

**1968.75 MP to cast without a wand. (12.5% Reduction)**

**[Tempus]**

**5MP to cast with a wand**

**43.75MP to cast without a wand**

**Gives you the current time.**

**[Fire Manipulation] - LV MAX**

**5MP per second **

**Control your Emerald flames in any shape you desire. **

**Attacks used will deduct extra MP.**

**[Parseltongue] LV- MAX**

**The ability to speak to most reptiles and command reptiles with weaker willpower.**

**[Instant Dungeon create] (Active) **

**Options open:**

**Bullies**

**Mini Acromantula**

**Trolls**

**[Lucky hit] – LV MAX**

**Attack X LUCK STAT**

**0.1% chance of occurring, can occur when a critical hit is made.**

**Perks**

**[Lord of Fire]**

**All fire-related spells and attacks cost 50% less.**

**[Emerald Flame]**

**A unique perk that relates to your eye colour, all fire attacks and spells do 100% more damage and have an Emerald colour.**

**[The Chosen One.]**

**Triples overall Mana.**

**[Mana Recovery machine]**

**Doubles mana recovery.**

**[The Boy who attracted Girls]**

**People will be ten times more likely to do what you ask them with a 20% chance of believing anything you say.**

**[The Man with a silver tongue]**

**50% more likely for people to believe you when you lie.**

**[Magic Theory] **

**You will now find it easier to understand how to use spells and how they work.**

**[The Boy who Lived] (After nearly killing himself)**

**All Health and Health Regen doubled.**

**Permanent -50 damage from all attacks.**

**Traits**

**[Vengeful]**

**EXP doubled when completing objectives that cause suffering to those who have angered you.**

**[No Morals] **

**You will not hesitate to do anything so long as it benefits you. Whether it be murder or petty theft. Torture or Mercy. All of it is easy for you and you feel no regret.**

**Classes**

**[Beginner Wizard]**

**No special attributes (beginner class), requires completion to unlock superior magic classes related to Wizardry.**

**[Fire Mage]**

**Gain 5 CHA every level, prerequisite class for [Grand Fire Mage]**

**Others**

**[Equipment]**

**[The Cloak of Death]**

**Rating: Mythical**

**Durability: Infinite**

**A cape said to have been given to the third Peverell brother, capable of hiding someone from death itself, it is an invisibility cloak with more baggage than a triple divorcee with kids.**

**[Relationship metre]**

**Hagrid - 40/100**

**Ron - 90/100**

**Neville – 30/100**

**Hermione – 60/100**

**Dean Thomas – 20/100**

**Seamus Finnigan – 20/100**

**Lavender Brown – 40/100**

**Parvati Patil – 40/100**

**Anthony Goldstein – 0/100**

**Terry Boot – 0/100**

**Michael Corner – 0/100**

**Zacharias Smith – 0/100**

**Justin Finch-Fletchely – 0/100**

**Susan Bones – 0/100**

**Hannah Abbot – 0/100**

**Hedwig – 30/100**

**[Ongoing Quests]**

**[Gather minions]**

**Objective - Max out your relationship with the young and malleable idiots you attend school with [0/10]**

**Reward - 100,000 EXP, Loyal Minions, New Class**

**[Defeat the Dungeon!]**

**Objective - Fight and defeat the boss of the first floor of the Dungeon of Desire.**

**Reward - Lots of EXP, how much depends on actions taken. Special prizes.**

**[The Third corridor]**

**Objective- Discover what is hidden in the third corridor.**

**Rewards - 1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

He could cast **[Meteor]** six times in a row! That was amazing! With **[Fire Demigod]** activated that was 120,000 damage!

There were sixty more Nephilim left, he could kill three every two minutes. Harry could clear the monsters out in one hour!

That was all it would take.

Harry was starting to feel pretty confident; he was around the fifth year in terms of levels and well beyond that in combat terms.

He would come back later that night to continue his conquest, and finally complete the dungeon.

After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone was too full and sleepy to do much before bed, so Harry didn't have to wait long until Ron went to bed, and he could sneak off to the dungeon.

Harry didn't bother with anything except his invisibility cloak, everyone had gone to bed after the Christmas dinner and he was safe to roam.

Entering the dungeon, he put his cloak into his inventory and started drawing all of the Nephilim to him, a fireball in each of their faces sent them all into a rage as they chased him angrily.

Luckily, they weren't the smartest creatures, so they all ganged up together into a large pack, perfect for Harry to suddenly turn around and use all of his MP with six consecutive **[Meteor]** attacks.

**[Lucky hit!]** activated

**(10,00 20 = 2,400,000 fire damage)**

The falling rocks of flame decimated the ranks of closely bunched monsters, even if they survived the first couple there were still more coming.

Normally that would have taken a lot longer, but Harry had realised at dinner that [Meteor] could be used to kill multiple enemies at once if fired accurately in the correct circumstances.

Honestly, he was laughing at how easy this was. Maybe he should increase his LCK stat and get even more increased damage when he used the **[Lucky hit!]** skill.

**[1,200,000 EXP acquired!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

Harry was starting to think that he was in easy mode.

The levels he had just gained didn't even include his **[Fire Mage]** class which was now at level 87.

His CHA stat was terrifying. As far as he knew all it did was increase his likeability and the way he looked. Luckily, he appeared to have had no changes in appearance since the start of term, but people were noticeably more polite and friendly around him. A stat that made people lower their guard, maybe it helped him read their emotions?

He put 5 stat points into his LCK stat because it could help turn the tide in a dangerous battle and the rest into his END to increase his health.

**Harry Potter**

**Level - 92 [82000/92000]**

**HP - 4060 [812 per minute]**

**MP - 9000 [1216 per 30 seconds]**

All the Nephilim were dead, but nothing was happening. No notification telling him about the boss, or how to summon it.

Turning back to the remains of the monsters he had just killed Harry walked through them, looking for anything he could take.

The Maces disappeared after their deaths, presumably non-collectable, but other stuff might be on the naked bodies.

Stepping back, he scanned them all with **[Analyse]** until he saw something around the neck of one of the more intact corpses.

**[The Angel Whistle]**

**Durability: 5/100**

**Blow into this whistle and a pure-blooded angel will appear, the boss of this floor. Recommended Level 100 or above.**

Grinning Harry snatched it from the dead body, admiring the way it glowed ethereally even in the bright dungeon.

He may not be level 100 but how hard could it be? He just had to spam the stupid boss until it keeled over and died.

Blowing into the whistle a loud screech came out of it.

**Anael the Destroyer**

**LV - 150**

**HP - 100,000**

**MP - 50,000**

**Race - Angel**

**Bio - He has been summoned down from heaven to kill the heathen that dares to kill the offspring of his fellow angels.**

The angel had large wings of beautiful white, a golden halo that decorated his head and an aura of the divine.

"Well fuck."

The angel looked like it had regained consciousness, intelligence lay behind its eyes as spears of light gathered around it each one glimmering with power.

**[Flame Demigod] **activated.

Harry called forth **[Meteor]** six times consecutively.

Up until now, he had been facing dumb monsters who didn't have a sense of self-preservation, Anael merely made use of his wings and flew away, high into the sky where it was easy to manoeuvre.

**[Spears of light] **

The projectiles came crashing down towards Harry at incredible speeds, Harry had spent all his stat points in increasing magic and health, he was still slow.

Luckily, he had endurance as he started sprinting over the bloodstained grass away from the spears in a zigzag fashion.

"Well this didn't work; I don't suppose he'll let me leave, will he?" Harry mumbled to himself.

He was doing a good job of hiding it but inside he was terrified, this angel was only around fifty levels higher than him and it was decimating him with ease. He was a puppet in the palm of its hand.

A plan was slowly forming in his mind, one that was incredibly suicidal, but a plan all the same.

Veering left he ran in a circle back towards the Angel as it hovered, fifty metres above the ground.

He was still moving as unpredictably as he could, but the closer he got the easier a target he was.

**[-2,500 HP]**

That was a single hit! from a spear that had hit him in the stomach, disappearing upon contact. He was bleeding heavily as he ran, his END the only thing keeping him going. His HP may have been recovering but that didn't stop the constant drain on it by the bleeding.

He had less than half his health now, dropping to his knees in defeat he watched the Angel come to stand in front of him.

A sword of light materialised in its hand as it spoke,

"You have been judged guilty by the Heavens; may you seek forgiveness from the Lord in the afterlife!"

Harry looked up, emerald eyes gleaming as the air around him darkened.

"Fuck you bastard!"

**[Sun Fire Explosion] **

**[Fire Demigod skill still activated, calculating damage, you will now lose consciousness.]**

**[9,000 X 10 X 2 = 180,000 damage]**

**[Anael the Destroyer defeated]**

**[Defeat the Dungeon! Quest completed]**

**[1,000,000 EXP acquired]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Levelled up!]**

**[Level 100 reached! Maximum level acquired for the current dimension]**

**[The First floor of the dungeon cleared!]**

**[Prizes will be sent to your inventory]**

Harry woke up in the unused classroom, his whole body aching in pain as he sat up.

Looking through his latest notifications he was awed at having reached level 100 but what was this notification about reaching the maximum level allowed for his current dimension?

What was he meant to do now?

If he wanted to increase his stats now, he would need to find items like the **[Sorting Hat] **that increased them without levelling required.

Harry could still level up his classes, so it meant he wasn't entirely stunted but why did a dog (the Cerberus) get to stay a higher level than him?

He was also sure that all of the professors were over level 100. It wasn't fair!

"You seem to be contemplating something very deeply Mr Potter." A smooth, calm voice came drifting across the classroom as a wizard let go of their disillusionment spell.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Harry said, internally panicking.

"The same could be said for you, my boy."

The old man was still unreadable, his level unfathomable and intentions unknown.

"I see you have found the Mirror of Desire," Dumbledore continued, "Many other people have enjoyed it, but I must confess Harry, you are the first to actually enter it. Most interesting."

Harry was terrified, the Headmaster had seen his powers in use, albeit in a rather roundabout manner.

"Yes Professor?" He replied weakly.

"Your magic power is certainly astounding for a boy of your age, almost on par with a sixth year already. I must confess to you Harry that I am pleased, in a few years when you are older perhaps, you will learn things you can't even begin to contemplate right now and it will be vital for you to have the power to protect yourself and your friends." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"What?" Harry said confused,

"Off to bed with you, I'm sure you have much to learn in the upcoming term." Dumbledore waved him off.

Harry sprinted out of the classroom, equipping his invisibility cloak as he ran, all the way back to the Gryffindor Classroom.

When he was safely back in his bed Harry started to think about his level cap again, ignoring his recent conversation with the Headmaster.

He was now level 100 and could take on wizards many times his level with his fire magic but how was he going to gain stat points.

He had 40 stat points that he was going to save for a rainy day just in case.

The obvious answer at the moment was to plan his heist in the Third Corridor before Snape could steal his prize. The EXP was useless now but that was something he would have to live with.

Opening his inventory, he noticed his prizes from clearing the first floor of the dungeon.

**[Ring of Flames]**

**Increase all fire attacks damage by 10%**

**[Amulet of Anti-Light]**

**All attacks do 50% more damage to light attribute creatures.**

**[STR Stat Crystal]**

**Increases STR by 5**

**[Angel's blood (Tier 1)]**

**Can be used in certain potions as an ingredient**

**[Angel's tears (Tier 1)]**

**Can be used as a poison against Dark creatures**

What were tiers? That was interesting.

**[System tutorial]**

**Tiers are ranked from 1-9, 1 being the lowest and 9 being the highest. The angel you fought was ranked as a Tier 1 Angel in heaven. The better the tier the more benefits, there are nine tiers for each level of divinity, you are currently mortal. You will learn more about levels and tiers when you ascend and shed your frail mortality. A little hint, the angel you killed has been reborn. Although you made him experience some rather nasty emotions, so he is now a fallen angel. He is rather angry with you. Luckily, he is in another dimension. You may meet him soon so Good Luck!**

What! Fuck! Damn!

The angel was still alive, and he had no way of getting more powerful!

Maybe Dumbledore would let him borrow the sorting hat if he asked nicely?

The first thing he needed to do was clear the third corridor and claim his prize. Nothing else mattered, and he now had a way to beat the Cerberus.

It was a couple of weeks later and Harry was contemplating what God he had pissed off in his previous life that meant he had a level cap when Hermione came running in.

"I've found him," she cried, "I found Nicolas Flamel! he's the only known maker of the_ Philosopher's Stone!"_

Harry wondered if he was meant to know what that meant, luckily being a bookworm, Hermione had summoned a large dusty book out of nowhere and was reading him a description.

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**_

_**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)**_

That made a lot of sense, the small package Hagrid had taken from Gringotts must have been the stone.

Hermione explained how she hadn't found anything about him because he was born over six centuries ago and not in any modern history books about important recent events.

Immortality was a long time, maybe it would help him increase his rank beyond mortal?

Harry had decided to relax a little, there wasn't exactly much he could do with the limitations placed on him.

It was during one of the dull Quidditch matches that Harry noticed something suspicious, he didn't see any benefit to watching the game, so he had been daydreaming when he received a quest for the first time in a while.

**Quest added.**

**[Sneaky Snape]**

**Objective - find out what Snape is doing**

**Reward - Information, random stat crystal.**

Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Equipping his invisibility cloak he sped towards their location until he could hear Quirrell clearly, or at least as well as possible. Harry still strained to catch what they were saying.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry leant forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'

"B-b-but Severus, I –"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step towards him.

"I-I don-t know what you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly jumped backwards in shock. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "– your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

From what he could tell Quirrell knew a way to get past the Cerberus and Snape wanted it, not surprising really, who wouldn't want the philosopher's stone.

**Quest completed.**

**[Sneaky Snape]**

**Objective - find out what Snape is doing**

**Reward - Information, random stat crystal.**

**[DEX stat crystal gained]**

**+5 DEX stat**

The only way he would be able to learn how to beat the Cerberus was if he entered a dungeon with Quirrell, so sneaking up behind the practically frozen man he lightly gripped his robes before activating his skill.

**[ID Create: Mini Acromantula]**

Running away from the DADA professor he watched the man look around in shock as a small acromantula attacked him.

While he was distracted Harry used **[Analyse]**

**Professor Quirrell/ The Dark Lord Voldemort (Soul piece)**

**Level - 467 **

**HP - 46,780/46,780**

**MP - 23,450 (5,588 recovers every 30 seconds)**

**Race - Wizard**

**STR – 456**

**END – 4678 **

**DEX – 76**

**INT – 2345**

**WIS – 2794**

**CHA – 1256**

**LCK – -100 (From drinking Unicorn blood unwillingly given)**

**Bio - Originally the muggle studies professor at Hogwarts he felt ridiculed by society and headed to Albania where he found the wandering spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort who bonded with him. He is aiming to steal the philosopher's stone to resurrect the Dark Lord properly and gain a high position in the new regime. His abilities have been increased by the dark lord. He recently learned from Hagrid that the Cerberus falls asleep after hearing any soft music.**

**They (soul piece included) are very annoyed about being attacked by Acromantula in the forest without warning.**

Harry was terrified, this man was a soul piece of the monster that had tried to kill him eleven years ago. If this was a fraction of his power just how strong was Voldemort when he was whole? How the fuck did a baby defeat him!

Harry escaped the dungeon quickly, Quirrell, or Voldemort wouldn't be held for long. He needed to complete the third corridor dungeon as soon as possible.

He would get Hermione and Ron tonight and they would plan the conquest of the third corridor tonight.

In one week, he would claim the stone and oust Quirrell to Dumbledore.

That night he met with Hermione and Ron and they went over everything they knew about the third corridor.

The first creature was a Cerberus chosen by Hagrid, Harry now knew that if he transfigured a harp and played music it would fall asleep.

From what they had been able to wheedle out of Hagrid there were other challenges, from different professors.

Transfiguration, herbology, charms, potions probably all the core syllabus. It would be like an early exam, just a lot more deadly.

First thing first, Hermione had learnt the required transfiguration in under a week, truly a genius.

It was Saturday night when they all gathered in the Common room, normally Hermione would have been against them doing anything against the rules but her high affection and a term and a bit of being friends with Harry and Ron had really loosened her up.

Equipping the **[Cloak of Death]** they all hid under it and headed for the third corridor. Hermione unlocked the door and they snuck in,** [Instant Dungeon entered]** the Cerberus didn't notice for now although its nose twitched.

Hermione began chanting the transfiguration incantation on a random piece of wood. A harp was created, and Hermione cast the self-playing charm on it. Professor Flitwick had taught it to her after she showed curiosity and pestered him.

The three heads started to droop, its eyes flickering back into its three skulls and its body fell down unconscious.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and opened.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry ignored both of them before jumping down the hole,

"See you in a minute, I hope …" He called as he fell.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump, he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's OK!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Not sure, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"_Lucky!"_ shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

"Whatever! Just some stupid plant!" Harry shrugged.

**[Fireball][Fireball]**

The emerald fire worked its way along the plant turning anything it touched into ash. After a minute the plant disappeared into nothing leaving Harry and Ron free to move about.

They dropped a metre and found themselves in a stone corridor leading only forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know … sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead – I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once … Well, there's nothing for it … I'll burn them."

He took a deep breath, summoned his MP, and cast [Incinerate]. He engulfed all of them in emerald flames, but nothing happened. Giving in he sprinted across the chamber expecting to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds … they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – _glittering?_

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly, "they're _keys!_ Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean …" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… Yes – look! If it needs to have a key that means it has a lock!"

"Yes, so what?" Ron asked as he examined the lock on the door.

"Those keys may be fireproof, but this lock won't be." He replied with a grin as his hands ignited.

Concentrating on using **[Fire Manipulation]** he accumulated all the energy into a single finger and projected it out.

**Skill Gained.**

**[Blowtorch] (Active)**

**50 MP per second**

**A continuous and highly concentrated stream of flames is emitted at over 2000 degrees Celsius.**

The lock melted in the door

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

They were greeted by another corridor, casting [Lumos] it became clear that the walls where actually bookcases. Hermione picked a random book and started reading,

"It's just random riddles!"

Harry groaned, the bookcases were fireproof, and his INT stat was still very much for show, he didn't know how to apply it to these situations.

"Looks like it's up to you Hermione!" He shouted, the bookworm had already moved along three bookcases and was reading the other books.

Ron had just continued walking until he came to a dead-end. While Harry and Hermione began looking through all the books and clues Ron just stared at the bookcase in front of him.

"Harry, I think there may be basic Algebra involved! This is an incredible challenge. I wonder who created it."

"Hermione from what I can tell this riddle is telling me to find a book on the third shelf up on my right-hand side two bookcases along."

The two magicals diligently began searching, while Ron took a simple step forward and started pulling out books randomly.

"Ronald! What on earth are you doing! Those might be importa-" Hermione was cut off when a blue book refused to budge from its shelf, Ron pushed it as hard as he could, and it disappeared behind the bookcase through a hole.

The bookcase started moving and Ron was forced to run away from it as it opened outwards leading into another chamber.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like some black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Well, that's fucking creepy!" Harry commented,

"Who would make something like this? We can assume that the Devil's Snare was Professor Sprout and the keys with wings were Madame Hooch or Professor Flitwick, the labyrinth was Madam Pince." Hermione deduced, "Maybe it was Professor McGonagall, after this, we can expect a challenge from Professors Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore."

"Who cares! This is awesome, I'll take the lead on this, you know since you guys aren't that good at chess." Ron declared, still running on the high he had achieved from discovering the secret to the last chamber.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like some black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He ran over to one of the empty spaces on the board and took the position of a knight, Hermione took the position of bishop and Harry took the position of King.

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally, he said,

"White always plays first in chess," peering across the board. "Yes … look …"

The kingside white pawn had moved forward one square.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

"King's pawn to e5."

The White Knight's pawn moved forward two spaces,

"Checkmate," said Ron, grinning happily. "Queen to h4."

The Fool's mate executed perfectly.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Ron, Harry, and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

They noticed the stench first as before they opened the door Hermione applied several air freshening charms.

Four grotesque looking trolls all bigger than Joe who had tried to crush Hermione on Halloween were sat down in front of the next door.

"Finally, something straightforward! Hermione, Ron you should stay back." Harry grinned. He may not be able to gain experience but ever since reaching level 100, he had gained a much larger success rate for loot dropping.

**John, James, Jeff, and Jeremy the Troll Quartet**

**LV - 140**

**HP - 250,000**

**MP - 0/0**

"Hello, chaps! I turned your buddy Joe into troll kebab!" Harry taunted.

**[Fire Demigod]**

**All fire attacks doubled 100% fire immunity.**

**[Fire Manipulation]**

The spear like flame shot up John's nose before combusting in a fireball incinerating the Troll's brain.

**[Critical hit!]**

The body dropped to the floor dead.

Almost instantaneously the remaining trio charged.

"Hold up chaps, I only have so much MP!" Harry crowed.

He imagined the shape of the fire and created his newest skill,

**[Fire spear]**

**500 MP per shot**

**500 fire damage X Critical hits**

**A spear of fire that can be fired as accurately as the user's mind will allow.**

It was a very good match for his high INT stat.

Three spears appeared one at a time and shot straight through the right eye of all three.

**[Critical hit!] X 3**

The floor was littered with troll corpses, their weakness so glaring that it was a little sad.

"It's a good thing they are so dumb!" Harry mused.

Moving over to the bodies he dug around looking for loot.

**[STR stat crystal]**

**+5 STR stat**

**[DEX stat crystal]**

**+5 DEX stat**

**[Jeff's Club]**

**Rating: Rare **

**Durability: 157/200 Attack Power: 500**

"Hey, Ron!" Harry called the ginger over, "Use this when we encounter any further enemies." He ordered, handing over the shrunken version of the Troll's club.

"Uh, alright." Ron agreed, slightly confused.

**[+1 friendship point for giving Ron a cool gift! Points deducted due to Troll slime remaining on it.]**

The trio moved on quickly after the incident, arriving at a threshold before crossing over, immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

'Are my emerald flames stronger?' Harry thought.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_**The danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine, **_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"Well, this was disappointingly easy, maybe Snape was too lazy to think of a proper challenge?" Harry mumbled.

"No Harry! It's genius, unlike you and me most wizards have no sense of logic! They would be stumped here forever." Hermione excitedly exclaimed.

"Well," said Harry. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Hermione queried.

"Easy, the riddle says the ones at opposite ends, dwarfs and giants, it's probably the smallest one," Harry concluded, his INT stat being useful for once.

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"I think your right," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. A plan began to form in his mind, looking over at Ron who was content to try and clean his club.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "I think I should go through and collect the stone, if anything goes wrong, I have the highest combat capability."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, before nodding at him in unison.

**[Congratulations! You have gained your first two minions! Ron and Hermione have put their trust in you! Not the smartest idea but that's not your problem! You are only eight more minions away from a new class!]**

Grabbing the smallest bottle, he downed it in one go and with a wave walked through the black flames towards the mirror.

**[Congratulations! You have reached the boss battle of this arc, if you win dimensional jumping will be unlocked, do you wish to proceed, Y/N?]**

"Perfect timing, I would hate to get stuck at level 100."

Pressing **[Yes]** the screen vanished, and he was left alone in front of the Mirror of Erised.

He looked around cautiously, but he couldn't see anyone, equipping all of his equipment including the **[Cloak of Death]** he reached out to the mirror and pushed his hand through it.

The portal was similar to the one at King's Cross station, Harry closed his eyes and walked through.

He was greeted by a carbon copy of the chamber he had previously found himself in, except for the cloaked figure now standing where the mirror should have been.

**Professor Quirrell/ The Dark Lord Voldemort (Soul piece)**

**Level - 467 **

**HP - 46,780/46,780**

**MP - 23,450 (5,588 recovers every 30 seconds)**

**Race - Wizard**

**STR – 456**

**END – 4678 **

**DEX – 76**

**INT – 2345**

**WIS – 2794**

**CHA – 1256**

**LCK – -100 (For drinking Unicorn blood unwillingly given)**

**Bio - He isn't sure how he got here, one moment he was sucking unicorn blood the next he was in the chamber, but he is certain it was Dumbledore's machinations, he is waiting alertly for the Headmaster to show himself. **

Harry steeled himself, he wasn't surprised after learning Quirrell's true identity at the Quidditch match. At the moment he had the advantage of surprise and he needed to make use of it.

**[Flame Demigod]**

Gathering his mana together he grinned as the meteor formed above the unsuspecting Dark Wizards head.

When it hit 22,000 damage would be dealt, around half of Quirrell's HP and he could fire consecutively!

The only downside he later realised was that although invisible, his voice could still be heard.

**[Meteor]**

The moment the hunk of rock when crashing toward the ground the DADA professor threw off his cloak and rolled to the side, his usual stupidity forgotten.

"Where are you Dumbledore? You know your attacks are useless against me! Duel me like a real wizard." Quirrell roared.

Harry was dumbfounded, the enemy could move. He had never thought of that before, all the monsters he had faced were too stupid or overconfident.

His MP recovered after a minute and a half of waiting and he was on the move. The professor had cast several detection spells but the **[Cloak of Death]** had held true to its description.

'Something more accurate is needed.'

**[Fire Spear]**

The rod of flames appeared visibly behind the Dark wizard before impaling him through the stomach and disappearing.

**[500 damage dealt]**

**[Analyse]**

**Professor Quirrell**

**46,280/46,780 HP**

"A sneak attack? Fire magic? Perhaps I was wrong, you aren't Dumbledore! He lacks the proficiency in elemental magic, and while he is rather deceitful in other areas, he is certainly open in battle. Who are you?" The possessed man roared.

His health already recovered.

'Well fuck! I wasn't expecting him to have a useful recovery stat. Certainly more of a challenge than the generated beasts I've fought. For an angel, Anael was pretty shitty. '

Making a sudden decision he unequipped his cloak and responded,

"Hadrian Potter, the boy-who-beat-your-arse, but you can call me Harry!"

The man turned his neck so quickly Harry thought he would snap it.

"Well, well, well who would have thought the precious hero could be so underhanded? That fire magic though, Dumbledore certainly has been teaching you well!"

The man who used to be Professor Quirrell was visibly changing now, his eyes growing red and his skin paler by the second. Voldemort was taking over.

"Fuck being honourable, your one to talk being a Dark Lord." Harry snarked.

"You know who I am? Curious, you are more perceptive than everyone else in this school. Perhaps it is destiny that I shall be reborn where I was first forged by Dumbledore." The now serpentine voice hissed.

"Much as I love chatting with the guy who offed my mum and dad, I think It's time you retired, permanently!" Harry roared.

**[Fireball]**

Voldemort cast a shield that absorbed it,

"Avada Kedavra!" Came the hissed reply.

The sickly green light raced across the short distance headed straight for Harry.

**[Wall of Fire]**

The green spell ignored the flames completely continuing on its path,

Harry panicked, he was about to die, and he had no way to stop it, his Agility was too low, barely enough to dodge a tennis ball.

**[Inventory] **

He randomly shouted, the screen opening in front of him just in time as the green light collided with it, disappearing.

Voldemort looked at him in shock, the killing curse appeared to have disappeared instantly.

"What magic was that? Is this how you survived my attack on you at birth?" He questioned.

**[Warning, the system has noticed a cheat-like use of the skill 'inventory' and is impressed with your ingenuity. +10 to all stats. From now on restrictions will be placed on the speed at which something made of magical power can enter the inventory.]**

'That's a good piece of information to know, the more creative I get the more stats I receive.'

"I have better things to do than talk to you, as powerful as you are, I have places to be that you haven't even begun to think about." Harry began, growing in confidence, the Dark Lord was his superior in literally every aspect, in a proper duel he would have already died, but he had a special trump card.

Edging closer he moved within ten metres of the now wary Dark Lord, still reeling from the shock of watching the killing curse disappear.

**[Flame Demigod]** was still active and all his attacks dealt twice as much damage, so "Actually, I'll tell you how I deflected your curse."

Voldemort was thrown off guard again by how honest the small boy seemed.

It gave Harry enough time to cross the last few metres.

**[Sunfire Explosion]**

**[9600 X 10 X 2 = 192000 fire damage dealt]**

**[Voldemort (Soul Piece) - 195000 HP]**

**[You have been rendered unconscious.]**

**[Congratulations for completing your first year of Hogwarts!]**

**Quest completed.**

**[The Third corridor]**

**Objective- Discover what is hidden in the third corridor and claim it.**

**[1,000,000 EXP converted into 2 stat points.]**

**[Lord Class Granted.]**

**[Philosopher's stone acquired]**

**[The system has absorbed the stone and will now begin its update.] [Alchemist Class Granted]**

**[Interdimensional travel unlocked.]**

**[Levelling unlocked.]**

**[Beginning new adventure in designated universe: Narutoverse]**

**[No relevant abilities detected; gamer will be designated as 'orphan']**

**[Jump start!]**

All rights belong to J. K Rowling

I'll write a chapter for A Song of Sorrow and Slavery and then write another chapter TDPS.

Ares


End file.
